El Duque de las 60 legiones
by L.Chloe Beth
Summary: Reid desaparece en un caso por más de 2 años. Cuando el equipo lo encuentra sin ningun daño aparente, comienzan a cuestionarse que es lo que realmente paso en estos ultimos años, mientras que Reid lucha por readaptarse a su antigua vida y superar los traumas de su cautiverio, extraños eventos y un enemigo desconocido comienzan a atormentarlo nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Criminal Minds, sólo una aficionada más.

2 años, 6 meses y 15 días desaparecido.

30 de enero.

-Regresa al día del accidente ¿que paso después del impacto?

-Abrí los ojos, había un zumbido en mis oídos, olia a gasolina y aceite de auto.

-¿Que es lo que ves?

-Todo está al revés, yo estoy al revés, la camioneta se volteó. Creo que me fracture la muñeca, me duele cuando trató de empujar mi mochila. Intento salir del auto, me desabrocho el cinturón y todo mi peso cae de repente en mi hombros y en mi cabeza..ahh

-Tranquilo, respira y trata de recordar que pasó después

-Hay...un sonido de llantas frenando cerca del auto, luego las puertas se están abriendo, mi cabeza duele, hay sangre saliendo de mi nariz, esta callendo en mis ojos, oigo voces.

-Que dicen las voces?

-Alguien pregunta si seguimos vivos.

-¿Cuantos son?

-No lo se, veo cuatro pares de zapatos, escucho la voz de una mujer. Están agachandose, alguien me está mirando, esta sonriendo.

-¿Como es el?

-Blanco, ojos azules, de unos 50 años, pelo blanco, parece tener un acento, no entiendo lo que dice, estoy aturdido, sólo sonríe, creo...creo qué lo e visto antes.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Su sonrisa, hay algo en el que me es familiar.

-¿De donde cres que podrías conocerlo?

-No, no no no no no no...¿ Que hacen? Ayudenlo a el, yo estoy bien, ayuden a...

-¿Que están haciendo?

-Me arrastran fuera de la camioneta, les estoy gritando, les pido que me suelten, por favor que ayuden a mi amigo, la camioneta tiene fuego puede explotar y ellos no hacen nada por el, me están arrastrando ¿a donde me llevan?

-¿Cuantos son?

-Cuatro, puedo ver cuatro, hay una mujer, ella está en el lado del copiloto, le pregunta algo al hombre que me sube a la camioneta,no se que es lo que están hablando, mi cabeza...duele...no puedo oir, Hotch...

-Tranquilo, respira.

-¿Donde está Hotch?

Ayundelo, me está mirando, la mujer me sonríe, me toca. Ayundenlo, por favor. No escucho lo que dice, me miran todos y sonríen

-Spencer, contaré hasta 3 y despertaras.

\- ¡No! todo está moviéndose y mi vista se nubla.

-Uno

-¿Estoy muriendo?

-Dos

-No veo nada, todo es negro. Yo...yo...

-Tres, despierta.

Spencer despertó asustado por segunda vez ese día, el sudor frío se pegaba en su camisa azul y sus rizos estaban pegados a su frente sudorosa, las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos, pero el no estaba dispuesto a llorar nuevamente frente a alguien más. Su respiración estaba acelerada y su corazón frenético resumbaba en su caja torácica. Estaba jadeando por aire.

-Spencer, esta bien, esta bien, estas en un lugar seguro ahora, mira a tu alrededor, estas a salvo.

Spencer observó el pequeño cuarto marrón al que solía venir cada semana. Sólo cuatro paredes lo separaban del día soleado de DC. Unos cuantos muebles adornaban la habitación, dos sillones, un escritorio, dos casilleros y un closet más cuatro masetas con plantas para tratar de hacer el lugar más fresco.

-Respira, ¿como te sientes? - la doctora Fresly preguntó.

-Como si fuera a vomitar.

-Está bien, esta bien, aquí tienes Spencer

Ella acercó un cubo de basura a el.

El lo aceptó pero después de unos minutos y ver que nada pasaba lo retiro de su vista.

-Bien ya a pasado, me alegra, sabes, hemos avanzado mucho esta semana, creo que pronto podremos saber más de lo que sucedió esa noche.

Spencer asintió, aunque Estaba en desacuerdo con la doctora Fresly, el no quería recordar nada.

-Bien Spencer, ya que has podido tranquilizarte, ¿quieres que hablemos un poco de lo que viste hoy?

Odiaba esto. Odiaba tener que recordar cada semana el día en que fue tomado por un grupo de locos que lo hizo creer que todos a su alrededor habían muerto y que lo habían dejado en un estado casi catatonico y luego tener que hablar de ello, como si revivir una y otra vez tu pesadilla no fuera suficiente.

-¿Que quiere que le diga?

-Bien, ¿Por que no empiezas primero sobre aquel hombre? Dices que le conoces pero, ¿de donde podría ser? Ahora que ya has visto su cara podrás recordarlo aunque sea un poco ¿no cres?

-La verdad es que no logró dar con quien podría ser, es muy extraño, estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes.

-¿Y que hay durante el cautiverio? ¿Lo has visto ahí?

-No lo creo, yo...no lo recuerdo muy bien, tengo en mi mente recuerdos que aveces no logró entender del todo, no se como han llegado ahí, es como si una parte de mi hubiera estado ahí, que hubiera actuado diferente, como si fuera otro -contestó algo incómodo.

-Bien, vale eso se puede deber a que te pásaste la mayor parte del primer año de cautiverio bajo efectos de las drogas alucinógenas que te administraron. Eso explicaría muchos de los recuerdos vagos que tienes.

Corfirmo más para si misma que para Spencer, haciendo anotaciones en su computadora.

-Háblame sobre tus pesadillas Spencer.

-Bueno, sigue siendo la misma de siempre. Yo...despierto en un lugar oscuro, no escucho nada, me siento frío y cuando intentó llamar a alguien mi voz no sale, no se que es lo que pasa pero un destello aparece de repente. Me levanto y me cubro los ojos con las manos, la luz va bajando de intensidad a medida qué me acerco. Puedo distinguir algo que se atraviesa entre la luz y yo, es una silueta. Mis manos ya no cubren mis ojos, esta nueva silueta hace que la luz sea más tolerable, quiero seguir acercandome pero algo me detiene, tengo miedo, no se por que, no se lo que es pero no puedo seguir, la silueta se está alejando, me está dejando en la oscuridad, no quiero volver a estar en la oscuridad, me aterra. Y es aquí cuando despierto.

Spencer miró directamente a sus manos, queriendo evitar la mirada atenta de la doctora Fresly.

-¿Que cres que significan esos sueños?

-No lo se.

-Spencer sabes mejor que yo que las pesadillas que tu tienes se deben al intenso trauma que sufriste, y que hasta que podamos superarlas no podremos avanzar completamente en tu recuperación.

Recuperación. Esa era una palabra muy esperanzadora para alguien como el, pero si había algo que sabía bien,era que la esperanza lo había abandonado después de 1 año con sus captores, después de todo lo que le hicieron ver y hacer, todas esas noches que rezó y suplicó para que sus amigos lo encontrarán o para que simplemente lo mataran y así pudiera librarse de todo.

Pero no, nada de eso había sucedido, en cambio el siguia ahí, se adaptó a lo que sus captores querian y se encerró en si mismo dejando sólo un cascarón vacío en el exterior.

Hasta que lo encontraron.

-¿Spencer?

-Yo creo que...tengo miedo a no saber que hay atravez de la luz, tengo miedo de acercarme a la silueta pero también se quedarme sólo en la oscuridad.

-¿Cuánto duermes últimamente?

-Tal vez, 5 horas -mintió.

Fresly sólo anotó en su computadora.

-¿Has tomado tu medicamento?

-Si

Fresly tecleo algo en su computadora, dejando en un breve silencio la habitación.

-Muy bien Spencer, si hay algo que quieras comentarme antes de terminar la sesión..

La doctora Fresly dejo su teclado y junto ambas manos sobre el escritorio mientras veía a Spencer en un intento de mostrar interes en cualquier cosa que el dijera.

-No - dijo negando con la cabeza, a lo que la doctora sólo bajo los hombros mostrando su decepción.

-Bien entonces, te veré el próximo jueves - sonrió.

-Si -dijo Spencer mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta.

-Cuidate Spencer - fue lo último que oyó antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar al vestíbulo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**Reciban gracia y paz de parte de aquel que es, que era y que viene, y de parte de los siete espíritus que están ante su trono.**_

Aarón Hotchner estaba jodido.

No había pasado mas de 3 meses en que recuperaron a su agente más joven de un culto y su jefa Erin Strauss ya estaba sobre el de nuevo, exigiendo respuestas a algo que ni el podía entender.

Spencer estuvo desaparecido 2 años, dos toruosos años, meses y días en los que el equipo lentamente se iba desmoronando pero que por alguna razón (Tal vez la esperanza de envontrarlo con vida) aún seguían juntos.

La falta de su agente más joven afectó a todos en distintos niveles, cada uno sufría su ausencia a su manera.

Morgan se volvería un perro rabioso, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que le quisiera robar la esperanza de que Reid aún seguía con vida. Toda la frustración acumulada la liberaba en los casos, más específicamente en los subes, quienes durante estos dos últimos años terminaban con costillas o narices rotas o fracturas de algún tipo, la mayoría presentó quejas por la brutalidad ejercida, a lo que Morgan siempre justificaba con algún intento de huir o con el simple hecho de que ellos eran los malos.

Hotch más de una vez tuvo que omitir escribir en su reporte final algunas de las quejas de los oficiales y sospechosos. Nunca le mencionó nada a Morgan por que de alguna forma entendía lo que sentía, el mismo quería golpear a todos los subes que detenían, hacerlos sangrar hasta que se dieran cuenta de que lo que habían hecho estaba mal, pero no, las cosas no funcionaban asi y el no podía darse esa satisfacción, el siempre tenía que mantenerse en calma para los demás.

Prentiss era lo contrario a Morgan, JJ y García. No liberaba su frustración en otros ni lloraba de vez en cuando mientras nadie la veía. Ella seguria siendo eficiente en el trabajo, tendría una mente clara y un juicio no comprometido por su propia pérdida, esto era algo que Hotch admiraba de ella, ¿Como no le podía afectar? ¿Es que a ella no le importaba Spencer como a los demás? Todas estas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Hotch durante los primeros meses hasta que lo descubrió. No fue algo a simple vista, era un secreto muy bien guardado, pero sin embargo tenía pistas que el y probablemente el equipo había ignorado en su negación. Para cuando cumplió el año de la desaparición el decidió hablar con ella mientras estaban en el apartamento de Reid, recogiendo algunas de sus pertenencias.

-Emily -la llamo mientras ella estaba empacando algunos libros polvorientos.

-¿Que pasa Hotch?

-Nesecito hablar contigo.

-Por supuesto. Dime.

-Creo que todos hemos pasado este último año muy duro, todos hemos estado afrontandolo de distintas formas, y se que tu rendimiento en el campo a sido sobresaliente, no lo dudo, eres de las mejores agentes que el BAU podría tener pero si hay que nesecites decirme que pueda comprometer tu puesto en este equipo nesecito que me lo degas ahora - Hotch la miro de la misma forma que miraba a los sudes cuando los interrogaba, no dejando espacio para mentir.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir? - Si el no fuera perfilador no habría notado el pequeño cambio en la postura de emily, ese cambio a la defensiva de alguien a quien han descubierto y sabe que no lo puede esconder más.

\- Creo que sabes bien de los que estoy hablando - Hotch mantuvo su semblante serio, si boca apretada en una recta.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

-No se de lo que hablas Hotch.

Y ahí es cuando Hotch pudo ver la verdadera Emily Prentiss escondida bajo la agente que no lloraba por los pasillos ni golpeaba criminales, a la mujer que había perdido a un amigo y que veía cada día como el resto de su "familia" se desmoronaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Emily...-Hotch hablo suavemente, aun seguía teniendo la seriedad en su rostro, pero también quería mostrarse comprensivo a su situación - todos lo extrañamos, todos lo afrontamos en diferentes formas, pero se que si no lo enfrentas y sólo lo dejas suprimes, no ayudará en nada.

-¿Y llorar hara que vuelva Hotch? - Emily lo miró desafiante - Por que no veo a Reid volver sólo por que García y JJ lloran en sus oficinas o aparecen con los ojos rojos cada mañana.

-Lo que haces no está bien. -Hotch suaviso su mirada.

\- No lo entiendes.

-¿Cres que yo no e pensado en beber toda la noche hasta olvidar que fue mi culpa que se lo llevarán? -Hotch contesto con severidad, a lo que Prentiss miro sorprendida - Lo que pasa aquí Emily es que no puedes intentar pensar que nada paso o simplemente evitar tus emociones, se que lamentarlo no lo traerá de vuelta, pero si tu te hundes tampoco lo hará, yo aún tengo espperanza en encontrarlo y eso es lo que me mantiene alejado del whisky que veo cada noche al llegar a mi apartamento vacío. Se que es dificl Emily pero tienes que hacerlo por el, regrese o no hazlo por el, por ti, por el equipo.

Emily lo miro sorprendida, sus ojos cafés comenzaron a inundadas de lágrimas, ella rápidamente volteo hacia otro lado.

Después de unos minutos en los que sólo se escuchaba los sollozos, Emily hablo de nuevo.

-¿Aún cres que el este vivo? -miro directamente a Hotch con cierta esperanza escondida detrás de sus lágrimas.

Hotch reflexionó sobre esta pregunta. Sinceramente el ya no sabía que creer, la incertidumbre de no saber nada sobre alguien querido lo mataba cada vez que pensaba en ello, no sabía a que le temia mas, a encontrarlo sin vida o a encontrar a un alma rota y diferente del chico que se habían llevado.

-No...no lo se...-fue lo unico que pudo responder, Emily lo miro un momento y luego abrazo a Hotch fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello. El correspondió el abrazo y la dejo llorar en su pecho.

-Lo siento -oyó la pequeña voz de Emily

-Esta bien- recargo su mentón sobre su cabeza y comprendió cuan afectada había estado Emily todo este tiempo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Baston Rouge.

5:30 am.

Lo encontraron el 3 de noviembre, eran las 5:30 am cuando el equipo de la BUA junto con la policía local y un equipo SWAT irrumpieron en una mansión colonial que actualmente estaba siendo investigada por la creciente taza de desapariciones de chicos jóvenes en el área. Muchos de estos chicos tenian tan solo entre 18 a 27 años, y habían desapecido en fechas cercanas, casi con uno o dos días de diferencia, o incluso el mismo día.

Llamaron a la BAU cuando los cuerpos empezaron a aparecer por la ciudad. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener una conexión real, todos eran diferentes por gustos, pasatiempos y en características físicas, a excepción de la edad que aunque era un rasgo en el que se basaban para secuestrar a las víctimas, este podría ser ignorado por los secuestradores, ya que se habían encontrado en un número inferior cuerpos de hombres mayores. Parecía que nada los conectaba además de los días y el área en que desaparecían, y la forma en que hallaban los cuerpos.

-Estos chicos fueron torturados hasta la muerte - había mencionado la forense- presentan múltiples golpes, heridas, quemaduras, rasguños, lesiones, fracturas y huesos rotos en todas partes del cuerpo, además de una leve a severa desnutrición dependiendo del tiempo que duraron con vida. Algunos de ellos presentan el desprendimiento total o parcial de los dientes, así como también rupturas, otros tienen la cabeza totalmente calva por que les arrancaron el cabello de raíz, su cuero cabelludo presenta lesiones graves. Otros tienen la nariz, dedos, brazos, muñecas y costillas fracturadas, y casi todos ellos tienen los órganos tan maltratados que dudó mucho que hubieran podido llevar una vida normal o incluso sobrevivir después de esto. Todos presentan estos abusos, algunos murieron por sus heridas y otros por el estrés extremo, el cansancio, la desnutrición y las heridas que tenían - la forense suspiro irritada - sinceramente no se que es lo que buscaban al dañar tan gravemente a estos chicos, pero e encontrado restos de piel en las uñas de los chicos.

\- ¿Tiene algún resultado?- Rossi preguntó.

-Si, el caso es que el ADN encontrado pertenece a ellos mismos u otros de los chicos desaparecidos.

-¿Se atacaban entre si?

-Al parecer, aunque creó que también podrían haberse provocado esas lesiones ellos mismos.

-¿Encontraron drogas en su sistema?

-No por ahora, todos estaban limpios.

Rossi asintió y le agradeció a la forense, retirándose y valorando esta información.

Dos días después el equipo se encontraba rodeando la mansión de dos pisos junto con la policía y el equipo SWAT luego de que una pista anónima les había señalado que algunos de los autos que se encontraban en el área, el mismos día y hora de las desapariciones, estaban estacionados cerca de la masion o dentro de la propiedad, logrando así crear un vinculo en las desapariciones. Así que después de esa pista anónima y después de investigar más de cerca la mansion, consiguieron una orden y planearon el atraco.

-Morgan- Hotch había llamado atravesar de la radio.

-Listo - Escuchó la voz de su amigo.

-Pretiss.

-Lista.

El equipo se había dividido en parejas, con Morgan y JJ por la entrada lateral que daba al sótano, Rossi y Prentiss por atrás y Hotch juntos con algunos policías locales y algunos del SWAT entrarían por la puerta principal.

-Todo listo señor - reconoció la voz del capitán SWAT a su lado.

Con una señal, uno de los hombres SWAT rompió la puerta y empezaron a entrar en la lujosa mansión.

Dos hombres con armas los recibieron en la entrada, quienes murieron por los oficiales antes de poder siquiera levantar sus armas.

El solo espacio de la entrada era bastante amplio, con una escalera en curva que llevaba al segundo piso.

Algunos oficiales liderados por los agentes de SWAT entraron a las habitaciones aledañas sin encontrar nada.

Pudo oír sonidos de bala provenientes del sótano de la casa y gritos, lo cual significaba que Morgan y JJ ya habían llegado a su principal destino.

Los oficiales y Hotch revisaron las salas inferiores, no encontrando nada extraño, así que decidieron subir al segundo piso.

-Todo limpio en las salas inferiores señor- un oficial le había dicho.

-¿Donde se esconden estos tipos?- un tipo SWAT gruñó.

Hotch subió detrás de los agentes SWAT quienes se encargaron de buscar posibles amenazas, seguidos de otros oficiales de policía.

El segundo piso era igual de grande que la planta baja, contando con una segunda sala de estar bastante equipada y dos pasillos llenos de puertas. Con una señal los agentes se separaron en los pasillos, revisando cada habitación.

-Limpio - gritaron al entrar a las habitaciones.

Hotch camino sobre lo que parecía ser la habitación principal, una enorme cama adornaba el centro de la habitación con grandes edredones blancos, y una alfombra roja debajo de esta le daba un aire de comodidad y elegancia que sólo se podia ajustar a la gran mansión. Hotch revisó los armarios y sin tener éxito en su búsqueda, se dirigió a la habitación contigua, que estaba conectada por una entrada de dos puertas a la habitación principal. Caminó cuidadosamente sabiendo que los demás agentes estaban buscando por si mismos en las otras habitaciones y que por alguna razón el se había quedado sólo en este punto. Abrió una de las puertas y sosteniendo firmemente su arma entró en la habitación escaneado todo a su alrededor en busca de amenazas. Cuando no hubo una amenaza inmediata decidió seguir adelante y revisar los armarios y el pequeño baño, sin encontrar nada, ni siquiera algún indicio de que alguien realmente hubiera estado ahí a excepción de los edredones de la cama que parecían un poco salidos de su lugar, lo cual llamó la atención de Hotch, quien en un primer instante no las había notado.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la cabecera, una extraña sensación le recorría la espalda cuando una mano delgada y blanca se asomaba de entre las sábanas y unos mechones marrones sobresalían en la almohada.

Con una mano sosteniendo y apuntando su arma hacia la extraña figura el retiró las sabanas y dejó al descubierto al extraño que dormía plácidamente.

Su corazon palpitaba en sus oídos y sus manos sudaban cuando las sabanas revelaron el rostro del extraño.

-No...-podía sentir su rostro palidecer y como sus piernas flanqueaban al verlo, una extraña sensación de alivio, felicidad y terror lo llenaron ante los pensamientos de lo que pudo haber pasado todo este tiempo con su amigo aquí.

Pues no había duda alguna de que este hombre joven durmiendo frente a el era el desaparecido Dr. Spencer Reid.

-¡Hotch!- podía oír la voz de Morgan a su lado, pero el no podía apartar la mirada del joven que hacia dos años y medio habría sido secuestrado por culpa suya ¿Que hacia aquí?

-¡Hotch! ¿Estas bien? Vamos levantate - ¿Cuando es que se había arrodillado? No lo entendía, todo lo que podía observar era lo pacífico que se veía ese rostro joven que hacia tantos días podría haber jurado que estaba muerto o peor.

Los brazos de Morgan estaban en sus axilas sosteniéndolo y el seguía haciéndole preguntas que no escuchaba, lo único que podía pronunciar ahora era un nombre.

-Spencer - dijo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en su voz.

-¿Que? - Morgan por supuesto no lo entendía, ya que parecía más preocupado por su jefe en shock, así que el señaló con su dedo índice, sin tener habla alguna por el momento. Morgan por fin pareció entenderlo por que su mirada viajó hacia la figura en la cama.

-Reid... - susurró.

Lo habían encontrado después de 2 años, 6 meses y 15 días desaparecido.

El había vuelto a casa.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

Lo primero que Spencer Reid notó al despertar es que algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

El estaba en un hospital, el estaba internado en un hospital con medicamento goteando a sus venas; el no podía estar en un hospital, el no debería, el ¿realmente estaba en un hospital?

Había tenido estos sueños antes, estas pesadillas que se usaban en su contra cuando algo no salía según los esperado, cuando el se reusaba a hacer lo esperado, pero el había hecho lo que le habían ordenado la última vez ¿por que estaría aquí ahora? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

Un ligero movimiento captó su atención, había alguien con el en la habitación, una mujer durmiendo en una silla a un lado de su cama, tenía el pelo en la cara y parecía estar muy cansada ya que de hecho se había dormido en una posición muy incómoda.

Spencer sabía que casi nadie hablaba con el o lo vigilaba demasiado, por alguna extraña razón, sus captores le tenían cierta clase de miedo o respeto que no lograba entender.

Lentamente se acercó a la mujer, ya que por algúna razón su rostro parecía familiar. Con su mano izquierda retiró el pelo de la cara de la mujer y miró su rostro fijamente, notando que, de hecho la conocía.

\- No...-susurro cuando reconoció el rostro de su vieja amiga -no, no, no ,no - la realización lo golpeó como si alguien lo hubiera rodeado con agua helada. El no podía estar aqui, no de nuevo, no después de la última vez.

Asustado arranco de su mano la solución y bajó de la cama, evitando a toda costa despertar a su vieja amiga. Caminó hacia el armario, buscando algo más que la bata de hospital que llevaba puesta. Al no encontrar nada decidió acercarse a la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola de manera cuidadosa y tratando de no llamar la atención.

Saliendo de la habitación y evitando caminar en dirección al puesto de enfermería, Spencer se dirigió a la puerta al fondo del pasillo, en donde se encontraban las escaleras de emergencia.

Derek Morgan camino hacia la habitación 215 con dos tazas de café y una sensación de nerviosismo que no había sentido en años.

Esta era la primera vez que vería a Reid fuera de esa maldita casa y lejos de la ambulancia, esta vez podría ver a su amigo y con mucha suerte tal vez el despertaría pronto.

Parado frente a la puerta se armó de valor para entrar, había esperado tanto por este momento que no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera a si mismo, aún no podía creer que su hermano había regresado.

\- Hey JJ traje un poco de café - Morgan entró a la habitación.Los vasos de café resbalaron de sus manos cuando no encontró a nadie más que JJ en la habitacion.

\- Jennifer - se acercó a su compañera y la agitó del hombro - ¿Donde esta Reid?

\- ¿Que? -JJ preguntó aún adormilada.

\- ¿Donde esta Reid? No esta aquí- Morgan preguntó con más urgencia en su voz, podía sentir un escalofrío recorriendolo.

\- Yo...- JJ se incorporó y paso las manos sobre sus ojos, tratando de ahuyentar su sueño - Estaba aquí hace un momento, yo solo cerré los ojos un momento - JJ miró aterrada a Morgan -¿Cres que se lo llevaron de nuevo?

\- No lo se JJ, pero tenemos que encontralo - Morgan saco su teléfono celular - avisa a la seguridad del hospital, que nadie salga o entre sin que lo sepamos. - JJ corrió fuera de la habitación mientras Morgan marcaba un número rápido - Garcia...

Spencer abrió la puerta pesada hacia la azotea del hospital. Una ligera llovizna caía en la coloreada ciudad y un frío aire le helaba los huesos. Caminó hacia la orilla, sintiendo como las pequeñas piedras se enterraban en sus pies descalzos y las gotas mojaban su ligera bata de hospital.

El hospital tenía alrededor de 20 pisos, sin contar los edificio aledaños. Una pequeña capilla se asomaba en la entrada del mismo, con un techo rojo y en el medio de esta una enorme cruz de metal.

Apoyo ambas manos sobre el pequeño muro que protegía las orillas del techo, mientras observaba a las personas entrar y salir, sin que ellos notaran su presencia, demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos.

Con un ligero empujón hacia arriba, subió al pequeño muro, mirando hacia abajo, directamente a la cruz de metal de la pequeña capilla. La llovizna se había intensificado, provocando que empezará a temblar y que sus rizos comenzarán a gotaer.

Nadie parecía notarlo aún. Al igual que en sus pesadillas; el siempre era invisible.

Miró directamente a la cruz de metal, tomando todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones pudieran guardar y apretando las manos a los costados, armándose de valor para cumplir su objetivo.

Un estruendoso ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos a la vez que lo sorprendía. Alguien grito su nombre a sus espaldas, sonaba preocupado y desesperado a la vez, tan familiar.

\- ¡Reid!...Spencer ¿Que haces?

Era una pregunta estúpida para alguien que lo había orillado a esto, así que decidió ignorarlo por ahora, mirando nuevamente la gran cruz y reuniendo el valor necesario.

\- Spencer, hermano ¿Que haces? Por favor alejate de ahí, ven, habla conmigo hombre, por favor - la urgencia sonaba en su voz, lo cual lo molestaba.

\- Vete - grito sin mirar atrás, dando un paso más cerca de la orilla. Pudo oír un par de sus ruidos de miedo detrás de el, por lo cual había más personas ahi.

\- Reid - otra voz conocida le habló, pero la urgencia en esta estaba escondida tras una asombroso serenidad al hablar

-¿Podemos hablar? Sólo queremos hablar contigo, saber como estas, no queremos hacerte daño, estas a salvo, ya nadie te hará daño, podemos...

\- ¡No! - el no podría escuchar más con aquella voz que lo había atormentado durante tanto tiempo con gritos de suplica y agonía que lo mantenían despierto días enteros. No podía oírlos más. Dio otro paso adelante, ahora con ambos pies en la orilla.

\- ¡Spencer por favor somos tus amigos, somo tu familia sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, por favor no hagas esto, no podemos perderte de nuevo! - la voz con aparente calma ahora sonaba igual de desesperada que las otras, mostrando aún más dolor y preocupación.

\- Ustedes no son reales - Spencer gritó, ¿Por que lo serían? Ellos no lo buscaban más - pero yo se lo que tengo que hacer - la imagen de su mismo sobre atravesado sobre la cruz salto a su cabeza - nada es real - y con eso dio un último paso hacia el vacio.

Aaron Hotchner no creía en los milagros, el había aprendido a no esperarlos cuando su padre golpeaba a su madre, a el y a su hermano. El había aprendido a no esperar que las cosas mejoraran o se solucionaran de la nada, el había aprendido a resolver los problemas por si si sólo y enfrentarlos con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Aaron Hotchner no creía en los milagros; pero el había sido de testigo de dos milagros en su vida.

El primero ocurrió cuando su pequeño hijo Jack se salvó de ser asesinado por un demente que se había obsesionado con el, y que había terminado asesinando a su gran amor de la secundaria y ex-esposa en su antigua casa. Su hijo se había salvado, si, en parte a el hecho de que el lo había guiado a su escondite, pero aún así, el supo que aquella ocasión sólo había dos posibilidades para su hijo, y el hecho de que se hubiera salvado...

Luego, estaba el milagro del que había sido testigo hace unas horas atrás, cuando en una redada encontraron a su miembro de equipo más joven, a quien habian dado por muerto hace unos meses atras, y ahora estaba aqui, frente a el parado sobre una corniza a punto de saltar al vacio sin nunguna razon.

Y aqui estaba Hotch, con su corazon latiendo en sus oidos y el mismo temor que habia semtido cuando se acerco a el baul de su antigua casa buscando a su hijo, esperando un milagro del cielo para detener a su joven amigo de caer al vacio y de perderlo de nuevo.

Spencer dio el último pasó y Hotch corrió hacia el por puro instinto, la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, el no podía perderlo de nuevo, el no podría ser culpable de su muerte buenamente, el...

El había sido superado por alguien más, alguien corrió a su lado aún más rápido que el y llegó a la corniza antes que el, pero era demasiado tarde, Spencer ya no estaba a la vista y quien lo había superado, Morgan, sólo se encontraba recargado sobre la corniza, mirando hacia abajo.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - pudo oír a Morgan gritar - ¿Que? - Hotch ayudame - Morgan sonaba como si estuviera luchando por algo.

El observo un momento la escena, Morgan boca abajo sobre la corniza, su brazo izquierdo apollado sobre la corniza y el derecho fuera de la vista.

\- Hotch - Morgan le grito de nuevo y esta vez reaccionó corriendo a la orilla, sorprendiendose cuando en lugar de observar una escena sangrienta con el cuerpo de su amigo, encontró que este estaba siendo columpiado por Morgan, quien lo sostenia firmemente de la muñeca. - No puedo...-Morgan murmuró entre dientes y Hotch rápidamente tomó la mano del joven, jalandolo hacia el techo.

\- ¡Sube! - Morgan le ordenó a Spencer mientras lo jalaba hacia el, y este para sorpresa de ambos cooperó empujándose con ambas piernas hacia arriba, cayendo en el suelo de la techo nuevamente.

Los tres hombres respiraban pesadamente mientras trataban de recuperarse. Morgan miró en dirección de Reid, quien se veía sumamente sorprendido, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su rostro era pálido. Sus labios se movieron suavemente mientras trataba de sacar las palabras de su boca.

\- Son...son reales...- el joven susurro aterrorizado mientras veía a sus dos amigos.


	5. Capítulo 5

_¡Hey!_

_Antes que nada quisiera agradecerte a ti única lectora Titi25 (o al menos la única que me ha comentado gg) por tu apoyo y gracias por señalar mis errores, créeme estoy tratando de mejorar cada vez más sabiendo que alguien disfruta de lo que hago. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Posdata: Disculpa la tardanza de los capítulos y la contestación a tus mensajes._

**Capítulo 5.**

"**Con sus aullidos me ensordecen y me persiguen con alevosía. Mi corazón se estremece en mi pecho, una angustia mortal me sobrecoge; me invaden el miedo y el terror y el pavor me atenaza. Y yo dije: Si tuviera alas de paloma volaría a donde pudiera posarme. Huiría muy lejos, y pasaría la noche en el desierto. Buscaría un asilo a toda prisa contra la tempestad y contra el viento."- Salmo 55.**

-Me temo agente - el doctor Norman comenzó - que su compañero esta en un estado de shock debido a la sorpresa que le llevó el despertar en un hospital con sus antiguos colegas a su alrededor.

-¿Por que no nos reconoció? - Hotch soltó la pregunta que había estado dando vueltas por su cabeza toda la noche. El doctor Norman frunció el ceño.

-Claro que los recuerda agente, pero el hecho es que Spencer estuvo cautivo más de 2 años en los cuales le hicieron creer que ustedes estaban muertos, y que cada vez que los veía era para utilizar sus muertes a modo de tortura psicológica sobre el, haciéndolo el culpable de las mismas y dejándolo completamente solo, perdiendo así su única esperanza de salir del cautiverio.

-¿Por eso trato de saltar del techo?

\- Lo veía como su única salida. Vera al estar atrapado en este sueño, una decisión drástica y que pusiera fin a su vida seria tan impactante que podía despertarlo de inmediato.

-¿Entonces el no trataba de matarse realmente? – Hotch cuestionó

\- El solo quería despertar, así que no, realmente no creo que el sea un suicida, pero aún así debemos vigilarlo lo más posible.

-¿ Como le hicieron creer eso? ¿Le lavaron el cerebro? - Rossi, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-No me gusta utilizar ese término pero básicamente, si, es lo que pienso - el hombre asintió enfatizando su punto – La drogas que le administraban lo dejaban en un estado completamente vulnerable, del cual se aprovecharon para poder tener un control total del joven.

-¿Le ha dicho lo que le hicieron? ¿Por que se lo llevaron? -Rossi preguntó-

-Aún no, solo a mencionado algo sobre cumplir algún clase de voluntad, es divagante en cuanto a lo que dice.

-¿Que hay de los chicos secuestrados? ¿El sabe algo? - Rossi trató de dirigir su atención al caso que (por alguna razón Strauss no los había sacado) seguían manejando.

-No a mencionado nada, parece que gran parte de su cautiverio lo a manejado como pesadillas o sueños. Spencer parece tener ciertas imágenes en su mente, pero de estas el no sabe si son meramente pesadillas inducidas por las drogas con que lo manipulaban, o si eran realmente sus recuerdos.

-¿No hay manera de ayudarlo a recordar? - Hotch preguntó.

-Me parece que si la hay, e visto este tipo de casos ya en personas que han sufrido traumas severos, y conozco a una colega, la Doctora Fresly podría ayudar al Doctor Reid a ordenar sus pensamientos de una manera que ayude a resolver su caso agente - sugirió Norman - y por ahora seguire trabajando con el para su readaptación a la sociedad.

*****

-16 chicos encontrados en el sótano más los 5 cuerpos – Hotch entró en la sala preparada especialmente para el equipo por parte de la policía local – faltan 4 chicos.

-El informe del hospital descartó la agresión sexual a todos los chicos, pero el estado de desnutrición y golpes sigue siendo casi el mismo- JJ agregó

-Esto no es trata de personas, o al menos no orientado al tráfico sexual, pero por la tortura que les dieron tal vez ¿alguna clase de vídeos snuff? – Morgan intervino.

-No se encontraron ningún tipo de cámaras o equipos de vídeo dentro de la casa, además los chicos eran muy conocidos en los medios, nadie se arriesgaría con todo esa atención – Rossi dijo.

-Nena ¿puedes buscar si algún vídeo en donde hayan salido los chicos a sido subido recientemente? – Morgan habló al teléfono en altavoz en medio de la mesa.

-Odio tener que indagar en esa parte oscura del internet. – El teclado empezó a sonar bajo los dedos de García. – les avisaré si tengo algo. – y con ello colgó.

-¿Qué hay de los hombres en la mansión? – Rossi preguntó.

-Inmigrantes, ambos de Honduras, treinta y tantos, sin papeles.

-¿Cárteles de drogas? – JJ cuestionó- no se encontraron drogas en la casa.

-Creo que estos hombres eran solo chivos expiatorios. Si lo pensamos bien, eran 16 chicos y solo dos hombres – Rossi comenzó.

-¿Que dices? ¿Alguien les avisó que iríamos? – Morgan cuestionó.

-Es demasiado extraño para mi, estos secuestros al azar no tienen sentido, y luego esta Spencer – Rossi dijo.

-¿Por qué era el único en un habitación y no en el sótano? – JJ preguntó

-El informe del hospital dice que Spencer no fue asaltado de ninguna forma, estaba nutrido y no hay traumatismos importantes o severos que comprometan su salud a largo plazo. – Prentiss señaló- físicamente esta bien.

-¿Por qué? – Morgan preguntó.

-Creo que lo importante ahora es que el esta con nosotros – Hotch interrumpió.

Todos asintieron y siguieron leyendo los informes que les fueron entregados.

-Agentes – un oficial de policía se asomó a la sala – los necesitan en el hospital, ya tienen el examen psicológico de los chicos.

*****

-¿Cómo están Doctora? – Morgan preguntó.

-Bueno, estos chicos fueron aislados y maltratados hasta el punto es que llegaron a ser salvajes entre sí mismos, el trauma que les generaron es grande pero podrán recuperarse con la debida terapia.

-¿Han mencionado algo?

-Solo lo que vivieron, peleas , hambre, oscuridad, desespero y algunos han mencionado tener lapsos en los que no podían controlarse y actuaban violentamente.

-¿Cómo brotes psicóticos?

-Ciertamente, recuerdan haber estado hablando con algún otro chico y luego cuando vuelven en si están asfixiándolo.

-¿A que se debe esto?

-Creo que la privación de sueño y alimentos a causado este tipo de comportamientos, aunados a la ansiedad que les provocó pudo detonar ciertos brotes psicóticos en ellos. Muchos de los chicos que e entrevistado mencionan que durante estos episodios han llegado a sentir una euforia tremenda.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué les harían esto?

-Mi teoría hasta el momento es que ellos fueron secuestrados por alguna clase de culto.

-¿Culto? – JJ pregunto.

-Basándome en el hecho de que los chicos presentan ciertos signos ritualisticos. Todos han sido aislados y reprimidos hasta hacerlos llegar al punto de la desesperación, en este punto si llegan a sobrevivir son llevados (según las propias de palabras de los sobrevivientes) y nunca se vuelven a ver. Este tipo de métodos son parecidos, aunque muy alejados a los clásicos pasos para la introducción a cultos. Empiezan por el aislamiento del mundo y seres amados, así como por privarse de necesidades básicas (esto no siempre en los cultos) estas torturas son perfectas para lograr una exitosa reprogramación mental.

-¿Cómo un lavado de cerebro? – Morgan dijo.

-Básicamente.

-¿Cree que alguno de ellos esté lo suficientemente estable para ser entrevistado? – JJ pregunto.

-Los hay si, pero me temo que ahora mismo deberían dejar que se a acoplen de nuevo a la normalidad.

-Creo que lo intentaremos en unos días- JJ contesto y ambos se retiraron.

*****

1 semana después JJ y Morgan observaron a través del cristal de la sala de interrogatorios a Prentiss mientras está interrogaba a un joven hombre.

-¿Recuerdas que lo que pasó?– Emily preguntó suavemente.

-Estaba caminando a casa, era tarde, estaba anocheciendo…había…había un coche cerca de la acera en la que yo estaba caminando, no le tomé importancia hasta que unos hombres bajaron y me inyectaron algo doloroso en el cuello…me sentí mal, muy cansado…y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en un sótano enorme con otros chicos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacían en el sótano?

-Nada, solo estábamos allí, algunos de ellos estaban demasiado débiles, otros estaban demasiado hiperactivos, eufóricos, gritaban, golpeaban las paredes y a si mismos, a veces peleaban entre sí.

-¿Tu no sentías esa misma euforia que ellos?

-No, yo solo los observaba, ellos daban miedo, sus miradas no eran normales, era como ver animales encerrados. Trataba de no mirarlos demasiado hasta que se los llevaran.

-¿Llevaran?

-Cuando gritaban demasiado o empezaban un verdadero alboroto alguien abría la puerta y ellos salían.

-¿Salían por su propia cuenta?

-Si, era extraño, realmente actuaban como animales caminando a su dueño.

-¿Alguna vez intentaste salir?

-No, tenía demasiado miedo, un chico trató de salir corriendo y…ellos…lo golpearon hasta que dejó de moverse – el chico se lamentó.

-No te preocupes Johnny, ahora estás a salvo – Prentiss ofreció consuelo – ahora, quisiera mostrarte alguna fotos de los hombres que encontramos en la mansión – Prentiss acerco al chico dos fotos de la cara de los hombres muertos de la mansión, a lo que John hizo una mueca.

-No, jamás los había visto

-¿ Estas seguro? – insistió Prentiss.

-Sí

-Esta bien John, tus padres están aquí y están ansiosos de verte, puedes ir con ellos, mi compañero te llevará.

El chico salió de la sala seguido de Prentiss quien se quedó al lado de JJ.

-Nadie de los chicos que hemos entrevistado parece haberlos visto antes- Prentiss declaró.

-Aún faltan los otros chicos del hospital, los que estén en un estado menos grave al menos.

*****

-¿Nos retiran del caso? – Morgan gritó enojado a su jefe, quien ante las miradas curiosas de los policías locales de la estación decidió cerrar las persianas.

-Cálmate Morgan – Rossi trató de calmar a Morgan con un tono de voz autoritario y a la vez comprensivo, pues sabía perfectamente la incapacidad que sentía el otro hombre.

\- No pueden retirarnos hombre, tenemos a los testigos, es solo cuestion de tiempo para armar el caso - Morgan dijo enojado.

-Creí que Strauss estaba de acuerdo en que siguiéramos a cargo -JJ cuestionó.

-Al parecer cambió de opinión- Rossi contesto.

-¿Y ahora solo quieren que nos olvidemos de que hay 4 chicos más desaparecidos? – Morgan pregunto indignado.

-El buró enviará otros agentes a resolver el caso, nosotros regresaremos mañana en la mañana a DC.

\- ¿Strauss dijo por que? – Prentiss pregunto.

-No, tendré una reunión mañana con ella – Hotch contesto.

-¿Qué hay de Spencer? – JJ dijo.

-El ira con nosotros, el FBI contacto a la doctora Fresly para empezar con su terapia.

-¿Solo así? – Prentiss frunció el ceño.

-Al parecer si – Rossi suspiro.

-Han pasado 2 años desde que estuvo en DC, en su hogar, ¿como es que lograra adaptarse?

-Con nuestra ayuda – Morgan dijo – el se quedará conmigo.

-El Buro lo tendrá bajo protección a testigos – Hotch interrumpió.

-¿Y realmente crees que eso ayudará? – Morgan sonrío sin gracia.

-¿Crees que puedes protegerlo tú solo? – Hotch preguntó desafiante.

-Creo que lo mejor para el ahora mismo es que sus amigos estén con el, que lo apoyemos como su familia – Morgan contestó firmemente.

-Lo discutiré con Strauss mañana – Hotch acepto – por ahora debemos empacar, el vuelo sale a las 5 a.m.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.

**"Si hubiere visto maldad en mi corazón, el Señor no me habría escuchado, pero Dios me escuchó y atendió a la voz de mi plegaria."**

-Spencer – una enfermera entró en la habitación de Reid aproximadamente a las 4:30 am – tus amigos están aquí, ¿estás listo? – la mujer preguntó suavemente.

Spencer no respondió, simplemente se levantó de donde estaba sentando en la orilla de la cama y camino en dirección a la puerta, pasando sin mirar a la enfermera.

Sus amigos, su equipo, su familia estaban listos para llevarlo a casa, a donde pertenecía, a la vida que le habían arrebatado hace años, y, aunque debía estar feliz (y lo estaba en cierta forma) no podía dejar de sentirse a la vez tan incómodo y nervioso.

El doctor Norman lo había ayudado bastante estas semanas, le había ayudado a ver a través de la nubosidad de su mente y las drogas que todo esto era real, que sus amigos realmente lo habían rescatado y que ahora estaría camino a casa. El le había dicho al doctor Norman como se sentía en cuanto a volver.

-Spencer – el doctor le contestó – ahora tienes una oportunidad que no muchos chicos tienen, puedes volver a casa, con tu familia, con quien te ama. Se que lo que pasaste no fue fácil, tendrás esos recuerdos por siempre contigo y habrá días malos y buenos, pero estará en ti si decides seguir adelante y continuar con tu vida, superarlo con la ayuda correcta o hundirte en todo esto y ahogarse en los recuerdos de lo que fue. ¿Tu quieres seguir adelante?

Spencer pensó en las palabras del doctor, pensó en lo que había vivido, en lo que recordaba, en los confusos momentos de oscuridad que lo aterraban más que nada y en lo mucho que había deseado poder morir o salir de ello.

Pensó en sus amigos, en lo mucho que los había extrañado y en el dolor que les habría provocado estos dos años y el su reciente intento de suicidio. ¡Dios ellos solo estaban tratando de ayudarlo! Y el solo les había provocado nada más que dolor.

-Quiero hacerlo – la voz de Spencer apenas era perceptible, pero tanto el Doctor Norman como el sabían a que se refería.

Así que ahora aquí estaba Spencer camino a enfrentarse a su antigua vida.

》

-¿Crees- JJ apenas podía encontrar su voz- crees que el…nos reconozca?

Prentiss la miro, conocía los miedos de JJ por que ella sentía lo mismo.

-No lo se- fue lo que pudo decir- pero lo espero de verdad.

-Por aquí Spencer- la enfermera guío a través del pasillo a Reid, encontrándose cara a cara a sus amigas.

-Spence – JJ dio un paso adelante, quería abrazarlo pero se detuvo en seco al recordar los acontecimientos recientes. Un incómodo silencio cruzó la habitación hasta que Spencer habló

-Hola – dijo tímidamente como era su costumbre hace tantos años, como el chico reservado que solía ser.

-Hola Reid – Prentiss tomo esto como una buena señal y sonrío- ¿estás listo?- Spencer sonrió un poco – Si – contestó.

》

20 minutos después se encontraban en la pista de aterrizaje, el motor del jet encendido esperándolos. Spencer lo observó mientras se acercaban cada vez más, el fuerte viento despeinado su largo cabello.

Era extraño y nostálgico, el subir al jet había algo sin mucha importancia para el cuando trabaja en los casos, solo rutina, pero ahora..

_-Señor – un hombre se acercó a él y tomó su mano – todo esta listo para su llegada._

_El subió a un lujoso jet, podía ver sus piernas caminando bajo el, subiendo las pequeñas escaleras del jet, pero no era el._

-¿Reid? – Prentiss dijo a su lado, pues el se había quedado parado viendo el jet- ¿estás bien?- lo miro preocupada, el abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el recuerdo de ese extraño suceso lo abrumo, así que solo asintió y siguió adelante subiendo al jet y teniendo un extraño Deja vu.

-Spencer – una voz masculina y unos fuertes brazos lo saludaron nada más puso un pie dentro del jet – Te extrañamos tanto hermano – su voz fue suave pero firme, llena de sentimiento.

Spencer pudo sentir algo más creciendo dentro de su pecho, un sentimiento de calidez que anulaba a toda la duda e incomodidad y dolor que había sentido hace unas horas.

-Derek- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla a la vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Morgan por su parte sonrió en el cuello de Spencer y apretó su abrazo.

-Oye chico – otra voz detrás de Morgan se oyó, a lo que los dos hombres rompieron su abrazo para ver a Rossi sonriendo – No sabes cuán feliz estoy de verte – Rossi se adelantó y dio un fuerte pero corto abrazo a Reid quien no podía dejar de derramar las lágrimas de felicidad – Bienvenido a casa.

Y Spencer sonrió mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. Se sentía en casa, esta era su familia, nada podría dañarlo aquí.

Su mirada viajo al último hombre dentro del avión, aquel que miraba todo con una expresión dura entre dolor y culpa.

-Hotch- Reid llamó, a lo que el hombre se acercó lo suficiente. Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente.

-Lo siento – Hotch murmuró y Reid pudo ver perfectamente la culpa que parecía consumir a su ex jefe, una culpa con la que debía haber vivido desde el día que desapareció. Cuanto dolor. Spencer no podía soportarlo.

-No fue tu culpa- Spencer contestó mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo al hombre triste.

Hotch pareció sorprenderse por un breve instante antes de responder abiertamente al abrazo de Reid.

》

6 horas después se encontraban en DC listos para aterrizar. Había sido un largo viaje.

JJ y Reid habían estado hablando la mayor parte del vuelo, mientras que Morgan y Prentiss escucharon atentamente. Rossi y Hotch habían estado perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Una hora y media después Hotch se encontraba en su oficina redactando lo último que habían avanzado en cuanto al caso.

Salió de su oficina para dirigirse a la de su superior mientras miraba los escritorios vacíos de sus colegas quien en este momento deberían estar en casa de Morgan ayudando a Reid en su regreso.

-Pasa- una voz femenina contesto una vez que toco la puerta.

Su jefa Erin Strauss estaba sentada detrás de su gran escritorio de roble mientras se encorvaba sobre algunos papeles frente a ella.

-Siéntate Hotchner – la mujer le indico sin alzar la mirada. Hotch obedeció la orden.

-Señora – el comenzó – el informe del caso de Nueva Orleans- dijo mientras le entrego el informe.

-Claro – dijo la mujer sin siquiera mirarlo – el caso.

-Supongo que servirá de ayuda para el nuevo equipo que envíen.

-Si, supones bien Aarón.

-¿Puedo saber por qué nos retiro a mi equipo y a mi del caso? – Hotch pregunto sin rodeos, a lo que su jefa por fin lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Quieres saber por qué? – Erin lo miro sin expresión.

-Me gustaría tener una respuesta para mi equipo. – respondió Hotch.

-Bueno – Strauss se quitó las gafas y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho – la verdad es que tu caso estaba comprometido, jamás iba a avanzar si seguían ahí.

-¿A que se refiere con comprometido? – Hotch pregunto confundido.

\- Con Spencer - Strauss dijo – uno de los chicos sobrevivientes lo señaló como cómplice en los secuestros.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7.

¿Cómplice?

Hotch no podía relacionarlo con Spencer, esa simple palabra que lo había congelado como si hubieran derramado un balde de agua helada sobre el. ¿Cómplice? Reid no era un cómplice, Reid era una víctima, ellos lo sabían, el había estado ahí el día que se lo llevaron, el había sido el culpable por que no lo había protegido, pero ahora estaba aquí y nadie lo dañaría de nuevo.

-Quiero hablar con ese testigo – Hotch contestó, no como una petición.

-No puedes – Erin se negó.

-¿Por qué? – podía imaginar la respuesta.

-Te lo dije, tu y tu equipo están comprometidos con el caso, tu juicio está nublado.

-Mi juicio está bien – Hotch se defendió – y también mi memoria, yo se lo que vi, a Spencer se lo llevaron hace dos años, lo secuestraron, el es una víctima.

Erin suspiro y se negó a seguir mirando a Hotch.

-¿Qué es lo que dijo el testigo? – Aarón intentó de nuevo.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte – Erin miraba por la ventana ahora, evitando la intensa mirada de Hotch.

-Entonces no puedo creerte – Hotch se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a salir por la puerta cuando Erin hablo a su espalda.

-Hotchner – el se volvió para mirar a su jefa, quien ahora lo miraba con alguna clase de preocupación en su rostro que trataba de ser disimulada por la misma cara de póker que el solía tener la mayor parte del tiempo- Debes tener cuidado- su voz era baja, como si alguien más aparte de ellos pudiera escucharlos – Spencer desapareció hace tanto tiempo – miro a Hotch esperando que comprendiera su punto – la gente cambia. – su voz se hizo incluso más baja en este punto.

Hotch la miró un momento, el sabía que quería decir, la duda que había estado rondando por su cabeza era la misma que ella debía tener, pero el recuerdo de Spencer en el avión fue suficiente para desarmar esos pensamientos erráticos en contra de su amigo.

-Lo sé. – fue lo único que contesto.

-Aarón – el la miró de nuevo – yo no te saque del caso – la mujer negó con la cabeza – fueron órdenes por encima de mi.

Hotch la miro con cuidado, analizando su rostro en busca algún rastro de mentira, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Quién? – Hotch preguntó, a lo que Strauss se encogió de hombros – No lo se – agregó – pero hay más interesados en este caso de lo que tu imaginas.

》

-¡Bienvenido a casa! – Penélope García gritó al ver entrar a sus amigos por la puerta de la cocina de la casa de Morgan, provocando caras sorprendidas en cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡Oh mi bebé! – García avanzó a Spencer y lo aplastó en un gran abrazo de oso. – Te extrañamos tanto – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus grandes ojos.

-Hola Penélope- Spencer saludo mientras permanecía quieto en sus brazos.

-Mi bebé genio- ella se separó de su gran abrazo para verlo mejor, sonriendo dulcemente mientras pasaba una mano suave por su rostro – no has cambiado casi nada.

Spencer sonrió sin alegría.

-Bueno – García seco las lágrimas con sus manos mientras volvía a tener su enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro – Apuesto a que tienes hambre – camino hacia la cocina, sacando una pizza casera del horno – Déjame decirte que mis habilidades han aumentado estos años, y eso incluye ahora la cocina.

-Yo le enseñé – Rossi se adelantó a tomar un rebanada de pizza.

-Así es, pero esta vez le he agregado un poco de mi toque personal. – García dijo emocionada.

Los demás se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron su propia rebanada, saboreando la comida y disfrutando del cálido ambiente que se había formado.

》

Hotch condujo directo a casa de Morgan. Ahora mismo todo su buen humor parecía aplastado por la conversación con su jefa.

La duda giraba en su cabeza sin cesar, y los recuerdos de esa trágica noche volvían a el como si hubieran sido ayer, recordándole lo mal que le había fallado a Spencer.

_-¿Por qué crees que encontraremos algo en el callejón? – Hotch le preguntó a Spencer en cuanto entraron en la camioneta negra._

_-Es por la ubicación de los cuerpos, los lugares en que los ha dejado me hacen pensar que el sitio en donde posiblemente tomo a su última víctima es en el callejón al otro lado de la calle – Spencer explicó mientras trazaba frenéticamente en su mapa._

_-¿Quieres decir que el asesino tiró el cuerpo y luego cruzó la calle y tomó a otro chico?_

_-Tal vez el lo vio deshaciéndose del cuerpo – Spencer explicó. – Aunque esto es sumamente extraño – añadió mientras pintaba líneas en su mapa._

_-¿Qué? – Hotch pregunto mientras trataba de ver el mapa de Spencer._

_-Cada lugar en que raptó y abandonó a las víctimas – Spencer unió los puntos – nos da una ubicación – frunció el ceño pensativo._

_-¿Una ubicación? – Hotch preguntó._

_-Si, parece como si quisieran que siguiéramos los puntos, como un mapa._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-Aún no lo sé, creo que cuando llegamos al callejón podría ver si hay alguna clase de pista o ¡HOTCH CUIDADO! – Spencer gritó asustado mientras miraba una luz acercándose del lado de Hotch._

_Todo paso tan rápido. Hotch no pudo hacer nada. El impacto de la camioneta fue directamente contra su lado. Un fuerte dolor lleno su cuerpo, desde sus piernas hasta su cabeza, el ruido del impacto lo ensordeció brevemente y todo se oscureció a su alrededor._

_-¡Hotch! – una voz a lo lejos gritaba su nombre con urgencia - ¡Hotch! – la voz parecía acercarse, aumentaba el volumen_

_Abrió los ojos lentamente, no recordaba haberlos cerrado en primer lugar._

_-¿Qué hacen?¡ Ayúdenlo, el necesita ayuda! – esa voz._

_Hotch miro a su alrededor, todo estaba de cabeza, había una llama frente a él y el olor a gasolina lo abrumaba._

_-¡Hotch! – la voz ya no estaba cerca, se oía lejana y desesperada. – el miro hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz._

_-Reid…- murmuró mientras veía como tres hombres arrastraban a otro dentro de una camioneta – Reid…- el hombre había sido subido a la fuerza, el trato de orientarse, pero el dolor en su cabeza y sus piernas no lo dejaba enfocarse. El ruido de unas llantas chillando contra el pavimento lo invadió, y de repente la voz se había acallado. El estaba solo._

_-Reid…- murmuró, era lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora. ¿Por estaba pensando en Reid?_

_El dolor lo llevó a dormir esa noche como nunca antes._

_-Hotch…Hotch – una luz brillante lo cegaba – Hotch – la voz de alguien lo estaba llamando - ¿Dónde esta Reid?_

_¿Dónde está Reid? ¿Reid?_

_-Amigo, no está en su habitación y no lo encontramos por ninguna parte, ¿iba contigo en el accidente? – la voz volvió a preguntar pero el simplemente no podía unir dos y dos._

_-Señor me temo que tendrá que salir – una voz femenina se unió al coro._

_-Morgan tenemos que dejarlo descansar – una tercera voz masculina se unió._

_-¡Reid está desaparecido! – la voz gritó con desesperación – solo tengo que saberlo Hotch ¿el iba contigo?_

_Hotch recordó una luz acercándose a el mientras miraba la cara asustada de alguien a su lado que gritaba su nombre._

_ -¡HOTCH CUIDADO!. Luego un sonido ensordecedor en sus oídos y un dolor que abrumaba todo su cuerpo. ¿Quién era esa voz que gritaba su nombre mientras se alejaba?_

_-¡Ayúdenlo!_

_¿A quien? ¿A el? O cierto el estaba atrapado en el auto, sus piernas estaban debajo de todo ese metal caliente y algo había atravesado su lado izquierdo del abdomen. Estaba sangrando mucho._

_-¡Hotch! – la voz se alejaban, era acallada por los neumáticos de un auto que se alejaba. Entonces el lo comprendió._

_¡Reid!...¡Spencer! Estaba con el._

_-Sí – forzó a su voz a salir de su cuerpo mallugado, quería gritar y decirles todo lo que había visto, pero su cuerpo ahora era una prisión de dolor infinito._

_-¡Rossi el puede ayudarnos! – Morgan gritó frenético._

_-Pero no ahora – el otro hombre le respondió._

_-Tienen que salir de aquí – la enfermera dijo mientras preparaba una jeringa para anestesiar a Hotch._

_-Siiiii…- Hotch volvió a repetir, esta vez lo más fuerte que pudo. Sus latidos acelerándose por el esfuerzo._

_-¿Qué? – Morgan se acercó ignorando a Rossi y a la enfermera a la cama de Hotch. - ¿Qué dijiste?_

_-¡Señor tiene que salir! – la máquina al lado de Hotch sonaba cada vez más rápido._

_-Si…- Hotch lo intento una última vez, mientras dos hombres entraban a la habitación y arrastraban a Morgan fuera._

_Podía escuchar los gritos de Morgan, de la enfermera, Rossi y a los hombres que le pedían que saliera de la habitación, pero cada vez se hacían más lejanos y todo se ponía negro otra vez, entonces el pudo divisar una cara, era algo familiar pero no lograba saber quien era._

_Una sonrisa, ojos azules y un hombre agachado a su lado el día del accidente._

_-Gracias por traerlo agente Hotchner – se burló – ahora, creo que nosotros nos haremos cargo._

_Pensó que jamás se olvidaría de esa horrible sonrisa; pero lo hizo._

》

-Hotch – Emily saludo cuando vio a Hotch parado en la entrada de la casa de Morgan.

-¿Dónde esta Spencer? – entro cuando Emily se hizo a un lado.

-En la cocina, esta ayudando a García con los platos. ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito hablar con ustedes, sin Spencer – Hotch miro al pasillo para asegurarse que nadie lo escuchara.

-¿Paso algo con Strauss? – Emily preguntó.

-Más o menos. ¿Crees que García lo pueda mantener ocupado un momento?

-Si, estoy segura que querrá contarle los últimos avances del mundo – casi bromeo Prentiss. A lo que Hotch asintió y camino a la planta alta de la casa.

》

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Hotch? – Morgan preguntó mientras se acomodaban en el estudio.

-¿Es sobre Strauss? – Rossi preguntó intuitivamente. Hotch solo lo miro, todos entendieron inmediato que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Qué dijo? – JJ preguntó - ¿Te dijo por qué nos saco del caso?

-Ella no lo hizo – Hotch empezó – fue alguien más.

-¿Quién? – Prentiss pregunto.

-No lo sé, no me dijo quien, creo que ella tampoco lo sabe.

-¿Y tu le crees? – Morgan pregunto un poco escéptico.

-Creo que dijo la verdad – Hotch dijo suavemente

-¿Y por qué nos alejó del caso? – Rossi preguntó a lo que Hotch permaneció un momento en silencio, antes de que pudiera contestar.

-Uno de los chicos secuestrados identificó a Spencer como un cómplice – lo soltó obteniendo la sorpresa en la cara del equipo.

-¿Qué? – JJ pregunto confundida. - ¿Cuándo?

-Debes estar bromeando – Morgan murmuró por lo bajo mientras ponía ambas manos entrelazadas en su nuca tratando de reprimir su ira.

Rossi miró confundido y Prentiss sorprendida.

\- Nos alejaron del caso por la cercanía que tenemos con Spencer – Hotch continuó – el caso estaba comprometido.

-¿Asuntos internos? – Rossi cuestionó.

-Entrevistamos a la mayoría de los chicos, nadie dijo nada acerca de Reid – Prentiss dijo.

-Pero tampoco identificaron a los hombres de la mansión – JJ argumento – además no llegamos a entrevistar a los chicos del hospital.

-¿Qué piensas Aarón? – Rossi preguntó cuando vio la expresión de Hotch, quien estaba en conflicto.

-Spencer no estaba en el sótano – Hotch dijo fríamente.

-¿Piensas que el…? – JJ se atrevió a preguntar pero fue interrumpida por un Morgan furioso

-¡No JJ! Es de Reid de quien estamos hablando, no puedes creer que el haya sido parte de eso. – defendió.

-Los chicos eran llevados arriba cuando causaban un gran alboroto – Prentiss dijo tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-¿Por qué? – Rossi preguntó

-No lo se, el testigo solo recordaba eso.

-Sea lo que sea que hacían con ellos tal vez se llevaron a Spencer arriba por la misma razón. – JJ se adelanto a decir.

-Reid estaba muy alterado cuando despertó, tal vez el chico solo lo relaciono con sus secuestradores en algún momento, así como Spencer pensó que nosotros éramos irreales el puede creer que Reid era uno de sus secuestradores. – Morgan añadió calmando sus nervios.

-El trauma puede haber afectado su percepción de la realidad – Rossi comentó

-Si pero no podemos probarlo por que no podemos hablar con los testigos – JJ interrumpió

-¿Y que? ¿Ahora solo nos quedamos aquí y esperamos a ver cómo acusan a Reid de algo que no hizo? – Morgan pregunto exasperado.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo a recordar – Hotch habló sin mirar a nadie – si el puede recordar lo que pasó estos últimos años entonces podrá defenderse contra las acusaciones, solo es un testimonio, no hay pruebas que se puedan usar en su contra.

-Tenemos que obligarlo a recordar todos los horrores que debió haber sufrido – Prentiss concluyó sombríamente.

-Reid apenas y salió cuerdo de ese lugar ¿y tu quieres vuelva? – Morgan preguntó.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora – Hotch lo miro tratando de verse convencido de su propia idea – es por su propio bien.

Nadie se opuso.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8.

Nota:

Primero que nada, disculpa mucho la demora :( con la universidad apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, espero que aún disfrutes este fanfic :)

**_"¿Quién conoce la fuerza de tu cólera y quien ha sondeado el fondo de tu furor? Enséñanos lo que valen nuestros días, para que adquiramos un corazón sensato."_**

Morgan encendió las luces de uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de su casa, iluminando una habitación sencilla con una cama matrimonial, dos buros a cada lado con dos lámparas de noche y un armario en la pared. La habitación estaba pintada de un café claro, con algunas rayas color pistache cerca del suelo y del techo.

Había una ventana que daba al patio trasero de la casa, donde se alumbraba por una de las farolas de la calle un pequeño pero agradable jardín verde completamente libre de flores, solo unas sillas de jardín y una mesa redonda ocupaban el pequeño espacio.

-Bueno – Morgan dijo mientras ponía una de sus camisas viejas del FBI y un pantalón de chándal sobre la cama – no es mucho pero es algo – se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Reid que miraba cada espacio de la habitación.

-Me gusta – murmuró Reid medio distraído.

-Puedes usar esto para dormir, mañana iremos a comprarte más ropa y otras cosas que necesites – Morgan se acerco a la ventana que daba al patio trasero y la cerro así como también las persianas.

-Me gustaría mucho – Spencer sonrió ante la idea de poder usar algo más que una camisa polo y unos jeans comprados de última hora por sus amigos cuando salió del hospital.

-¿Si? Muy bien entonces – Morgan le devolvió la sonrisa y puso una mano en su hombro atrayéndolo a otro abrazo – en serio me alegra que hayas vuelto – Morgan murmuró y luego se alejó dándole a Reid su espacio personal – descansa, estaré en el estudio si me necesitas –salió de la habitación.

Spencer camino lentamente a la cama y tomo la ropa que Morgan le había dado.

Se cambió rápidamente sin mirar mucho sobre su propio cuerpo, una costumbre que había sobrevivido a su cautiverio.

Una vez en el pijama improvisado se recostó en la cama cubriéndose hasta el torso y mirando hacia la ventana.

Algo en su interior se movía incómodo ante la realidad de estar realmente a salvo, había algo dentro de si que había sobrevivido al reencuentro con sus amigos, algo que le hacía temer a despertar nuevamente en esa horrible pesadilla que fue su cautiverio. Decidió dejar las lámparas encendidas.

.

.

.

**_-Spencer – alguna voz susurró detrás de él – Spencer ¿Por qué te fuiste?_**

**_Reid volteo hacia la dirección en donde venía la voz, pero lo único que había era oscuridad, una densa y profunda oscuridad._**

**_-Cariño – la voz estaba en su oído - ¿Por qué nos dejaste? – sonaba como una mujer triste._**

**_-¿Dónde estás? – Spencer alzó los brazos y trató de tocar algo en la oscuridad, pero nuevamente se encontró solo._**

**_-Tu sabes dónde – la voz se deformo, ya no era solo una mujer._**

**_Miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Spencer como una corriente eléctrica, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y el comenzó a correr lejos de la voz, que a su vez comenzó a gritar de una forma más brutal y cada vez más deforme._**

**_-¡¿PORQUE TE FUISTE?!_**

.

.

.

-¡SPENCER! – Morgan apareció en su vista luciendo preocupado, tenía un fuerte agarre sobre sus bíceps. El trato de liberarse, aún sintiendo la adrenalina de hace un momento.

-¡Suéltame! – Reid gritó mientras forcejeaba con Morgan.

-¡Hey hey tranquilo niño bonito! – Morgan ejerció un poco más de presión sobre sus bíceps a lo que Reid forcejeó aún más.

-¡Quítate! ¡Suéltame!

-Esta bien esta bien te soltare – Morgan retiro sus manos de sus bíceps y se alejó con ambas manos levantadas a la altura de su cara, mostrándole a Reid que no quería hacerle daño. – Spencer, estabas teniendo una pesadilla, solo trataba de despertarte – Morgan le dijo de la manera más sincera que pudo, tratando de hacer entrar a su amigo en razón.

Spencer lo miro con recelo, dejando que la adrenalina en su sistema desapareciera.

-Esta bien Spencer, soy tu amigo no quiero hacerte daño – Morgan se acercó un poco al ver que la postura de Spencer se empezaba a relajar – estabas gritando – dijo Morgan.

¿El estaba gritando?...oh…eso explica por qué Morgan trataba de despertarlo. El recuerdo de su sueño regreso a el al igual que su miedo.

-Tuve un sueño extraño – Spencer confesó avergonzado sin mirar a Morgan y tomando una postura sumisa para que su amigo pudiera acercarse.

-¿Con los recuerdos de la mansión? – Morgan preguntó rápidamente maldiciéndose al mostrar demasiado interés que pudiera asustar a Reid.

-No – Reid abrazo sus piernas – fue algo diferente, todo estaba oscuro, pero había una voz.

-¿Una voz? ¿De alguno de tus secuestradores tal vez? – Morgan se arriesgó.

-No, no lo sé, no quiero pensarlo – Reid se levantó y camino al baño.

-Esta bien, no tienes que hacerlo ahora – Morgan se quedó sentado en la cama.

》

Dos horas después Morgan y Reid estaban en un centro comercial junto con García, JJ y Prentiss que recorrían los aparadores de maquillaje, hablando alegremente.

-¿Bien que te parece si empezamos por aquí? – Morgan señaló una tienda de descuentos en donde había ropa de oficina y tallas grandes.

Reid tomó unos par de pantalones caqui y recorrió el pasillo de las camisas para hombres, tomando un par más.

-Hey niño bonito ¿cómo vas con eso? – Morgan se acercó a ver la ropa que llevaba en sus manos y se alegró inmediatamente cuando vio los pantalones caqui y las camisas a manga larga de su amigo. Definitivamente era el viejo Reid, su amigo aún tenía ese raro sentido de moda de vestirse como anciano aún cuando habían pasado años.

-Creo que llevaré esto – Reid levantó a la vista de Morgan las prendas que tenía colgadas en su antebrazo. – Tal vez podría tomar un suéter.

-Toma lo que quieras amigo, las chicas tardarán un poco más – Morgan comenzó a hurgar de nuevo entre la anticuada ropa.

》

-¿Cómo te la pasaste hoy? – Morgan preguntó a Reid cuando iban de regreso a su casa de Morgan.

-Ha sido como volver al pasado, como en los viejos tiempos – Reid tomo su bolsa cerca de su pecho, algo que Morgan no pasó desapercibido - Sí – respondió Morgan.

El silencio invadió el interior del auto, hasta que Reid habló nuevamente.

-Me pregunto cuanto me perdí en estos años.

-Buenos, los patriotas ganaron el súper bowl. – Morgan bromeó mientras que Reid asintió sin mucho interés.

….

-¿Cuánto tiempo me buscaron antes de rendirse? – Reid preguntó directo y crudo, sin mostrar alguna emoción de furia o resentimiento, solo pura curiosidad.

Morgan se tensó inmediatamente, no esperaba ese tipo de conversación, al menos no ahora.

-Nunca perdimos la esperanza Reid – dijo en voz baja sin mirarlo.

-Pero…- Reid continuó - ¿alguna vez llegaron a creer que tal vez yo estaba…?

-¿Muerto? – Morgan respondió con la misma rapidez, Reid solo asintió.

Morgan meditó en los días en los que Reid no estaba, en aquellos oscuros días en que su corazón y su mente estaban nublados por la furia que tenía contra los que se habían llevado a su amigo y que se había desquitado en más de una ocasión en sus casos.

-Jamás perdimos la esperanza – Morgan habló con sinceridad – Solo queríamos encontrarte…creo que, cuando ha pasado demasiado tiempo, lo único que quieres saber es que paso. – Morgan se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir que, tal vez en algún rincón de su corazón el sabía que tal vez Reid estaría muerto, aunque lo negara siempre que la idea saltara a sus pensamientos.

-Gracias – Reid murmuró.

-¿Por qué? – Morgan preguntó.

-Por nunca perder la esperanza.

》

-¿Aún trabajando? – David Rossi se asomó a la oficina de Aarón Hotchner.

-Casos atrasados.

-¿Enserio? Pues déjame hacerte un poco de compañía.

-No es necesario Dave.

-Es jueves, no es necesario que este en casa temprano – Hotch no protestó. Ambos sabían que nadie los esperaba realmente en casa; su hijo estaba con Jessica y David, bueno David se sentó en el sillón frente a Hotch. - ¿Hay algo que te moleste? – Rossi preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

-Que los oficiales no puedan reportar a tiempo los casos. – David sonrió, pero sabía que Hotch estaba esquivando la pregunta.

-Sabes que no hablo de los casos. – Hotch lo miro y cerró la carpeta que estaba revisando.

-Un comité del Senado va a entrevistar a Reid en una sesión privada en un mes. – Hotch soltó lo que le rondaba la mente durante toda la tarde. Rossi se recostó sobre su asiento pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Debe interesarles bastante para involucrar a un comité del senado – Rossi dijo.

\- Strauss no estaba mintiendo acerca de que hay más interesados en este caso de lo que creemos – Hotch se levantó se su asiento y se acerco a la ventana

-¿Qué clase de "interés" crees que tengan en todo esto? – Rossi cuestionó.

-No lo sé, Spencer era un agente y ahora lo están culpando de complicidad en un caso de secuestro y homicidio.

-La imagen del Gobierno no puede verse manchada.

-Es mas que eso.

-Temes que no le crean – Rossi dedujo.

-¡Es Reid! – Hotch miro a su amigo algo exasperado – es de la última persona que dudaría sobre un caso de complicidad, es imposible.

-Imposible, no, poco probable para nosotros tal vez, pero nosotros somos su familia.

-Si, somos su familia.

-Pero eso no a impedido que dudes ¿cierto? – Rossi supo que había dado en un punto blando cuando Hotch no contesto inmediatamente.

-No lo sé Dave, el…el no parecía nada afectado como los otros chicos.

-¿Y?

-¿Y si realmente el…cambio?

-¿Te parece cambiado? – Rossi miro seriamente a su amigo y colega, perfilándolo.

-No, y eso es lo que más temo, el parece el mismo, como si no hubiera cambio aparente, o al menos no por ahora.

-Entiendo tus sospechas – Rossi reflexionó – Pero…¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y rezar con que nada haya cambiado, con que el siga siendo el mismo en todos los sentidos.

-¿Y si el…?

-Para eso estaremos nosotros aquí, para el.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

-Hola Spencer, mi nombre es Ann Fresly ¿Cómo estás? – la mujer sonrió como si estuviera saludando a un viejo amigo en vez de a un chico que apenas conocía. A Spencer le molestaba.

-Bien – se obligó a contestar, no quería parecer grosero y que lo tacharan de loco tan pronto.

-Me alegro, el Buró y el doctor Norman se han puesto en contacto conmigo y me han comentado sobre tu caso. Déjame decirte que lamento lo que te pasó.

Reid se encogió al oír eso, odiaba esto, odiaba ser retratado como una víctima, pero sobretodo odiaba el hecho de que realmente el era un víctima.

-Mi especialidad es la hipnosis, esto nos ayudará a llegar a los recuerdos que aún no has podido comprender, el FBI sabe que tu eres una pieza clave para resolver este caso, para llevar a la justicia a quienes te hicieron esto, por ello es necesario que ambos pongamos de nuestra parte para lograr tener éxito. – la mujer esperaba una respuesta, pero el se negó a darla, después de todo ¿qué quería escuchar? El preferiría dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante, algo realmente malo debió haber sucedido con el para no recordar mucho, excepto esas horribles pesadillas que lo llevaron a creer que todo era mentira.

Al ver la negativa a responder la mujer continuó hablando.

-Bien entonces, quiero que sepas que no debes sentirte presionado a pesar de las circunstancias, este es un lugar seguro para ti, puedes contarme todo lo que se te venga a la mente, no siempre es necesario hablar de lo que paso, puedes contarme sobre ti o sobre tu familia.

Reid no respondió nada y se negó a mirarla.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres, como son?

-Mi madre está en un hospital psiquiátrico y a mi padre no lo e visto en años. – respondió fríamente. La mujer anotó esto en una libreta.

-¿Y tus amigos? ¿Cómo están ellos?

Reid no contestó otra vez. La mujer lo anotó.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te estás adaptando a los cambios?

-¿Por qué anota todo?

-Oh ¿esto? – Alzó la pequeña libreta – son solo apuntes, me ayudarán a recordar más tarde los temas de nuestra conversación.

-¿A recordar, o más bien a dictar su diagnóstico sobre mi?

-¿Diagnóstico? Creo que te equivocas de Médico Spencer yo no..

-Mi madre fue tratada por muchos médicos, se lo que hacen y se como interactúan, no me trate como a uno más de sus pacientes por que no lo soy. – la mujer pareció sorprendida por su arrebato.

-Bien, entonces – ella contesto - ¿Cómo quieres llevar esta sesión?

-Solo haga lo que tenga que hacer, no quiero que me pregunte más sobre mi o mi familia o amigos, no quiero recordar lo que pasó, preferiría que todo se quedara así pero hay más personas que dependen de mi mente, solo por eso es que accedí a esto. – la mujer se quedó muda un momento antes de resoplar y responder.

-Si que eres único Doctor Reid – sonrió- y testarudo. Pero esta bien, después de todo si así tiene que ser entonces, empecemos.

Spencer respiró hondo esperando no haberse equivocado con este arrebato.

》

-Bien Brian, te mostraré algunas de fotos y quiero que me indiques si reconoces a alguno de los chicos que te acompañaban en la mansión. – una mujer joven hablaba con un chico angustiado.

La mujer empezó a esparcir fotos por la mesa de interrogación mientras el chico observaba atentamente, recordando uno que otro rostro que pudo haber visto, hasta que la mujer sacó una fotografía del montón en donde aparecía un chico de cabello rizado.

El pánico empezó a correr en su sistema cuando vio aquel rostro.

-¿Qué Brian? – la mujer preguntó alarmada - ¿reconoces a este chico? – llevo la foto justo frente al chico nervioso.

-Yo…yo…oh por dios, yo lo conozco…yo – el chico comenzó a llorar como un niño.

-¿El era una víctima?

-¡NO! – el chico gritó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente – ¡el no era una maldita víctima! El, el, el…dios la cosas que hizo…por dios…- el chico escondió su rostro en sus manos.

-¿Qué paso Brian? – la mujer trató de ser amable.

-No puedo, no puedo santo dios, por favor yo no puedo hacer esto...- el hombre comenzó a rezar en voz baja y temblorosa. La mujer solo se desconcertó e intentó consolarlo después de un momento.

-Brian… - puso su mano en la espalda del hombre, a lo que este respondió de forma agresiva.

-¡NO! – la ira se asomaba en sus ojos antes tristes.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño – ella comenzó a retirarse.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! – al hombre había cambiado, la ira era todo lo que quedaba dentro de el, cualquier rasgo de tristeza o dolor que había hace unos momentos se había ido completamente.

-Tranquilo Brian – la mujer se alejó al otro lado de la habitación pequeña. El hombre tenía una mirada asesina en su rostro mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la mujer.

-No me llevarás de nuevo – el hombre gruñó por lo bajo, sus ojos habían cambiado extrañamente, volviéndose más oscuros de lo normal. – no me alejaras de nuevo.

-¿Brian?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a dos policías locales corriendo a dominar al hombre frente a ellos, quien luchaba salvajemente.

-¿Estas bien Ramírez?

-¡Aaaah! – uno de los oficiales gritó dolorosamente cuando un pedazo de su oreja fue arrancado de un mordisco por el hombre enfurecido.

-¡Santos Cielos! – el otro oficial apuntó su arma hacia el hombre, quien al ver el arma, en un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra el, derribándolo.

Ambos agentes del FBI desenfundaron sus armas cuando el hombre se levantó después de embestir al policía.

-¡Quieto ahí señor Holland! – la mujer, Ramírez, gritó apuntando su arma.

El hombre se había quedado en su lugar, dando la vuelta lentamente para ver a los dos agentes directamente.

-¿Qué demonios? – el agente preguntó cuando vio los ojos casi negros de su testigo. Una sonrisa macabra iluminó su rostro, y unos segundos más tarde estaba corriendo directamente sobre ellos.

Un disparo sonó en la pequeña habitación y el hombre cayó al suelo herido y muy enojado mientras gritaba y gruñía como un animal con su hombro sangrante.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda en la sala de interrogación! – Ramírez gritó a los otros oficiales.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – el Sheriff entro en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver al hombre sangrante - ¿Pero que…? – luego miro a sus dos policías, uno con la oreja sangrante y el otro en el suelo inconsciente.

-Necesitamos una ambulancia y más vigilancia para el testigo – Ramírez gritó mientras ayudaba al hombre de la oreja a salir de la habitación.

-¿Testigo? ¡Este maldito ataco a mi gente! – el sheriff gritó enojado.

-¡Haga lo que digo, lo necesitamos todavía! – la mujer gritó antes de desparecer con el otro hombre. El otro agente se acercó a Brian mientras presionaba su herida.

¿Dónde diablos están los paramédicos? – dijo mientras presionaba fuertemente la herida. Más policías comenzaron a llenar la sala mientras ayudaban a su compañero desmayado.

_Horas más tarde._

-¿Te han dicho algo? – Ramírez se acercó a su compañero mientras le entregaba un café.

-Lo han sedado, parece que no podía calmarse – el hombre bebió el café haciendo una mueca por su sabor.

-¿Qué demonios pasó ahí adentro? – Ramírez preguntó.

-Ese maldito bastardo parecía un simple niño asustado cuando entró, ¿como es que cambió de actitud tan rápido? – el hombre comentó.

-Bueno todo estaba relativamente bien hasta que le mostré la foto 6.

-¿La 6? Es la de…- la mujer asintió y el hombre tomó otro trago de ese café horrible. - Son 3 testigos ahora, y todos tienen la misma reacción.

-Creo que la duda ya no tiene lugar aquí ¿no crees? – Ramírez pregunto sarcásticamente, pues el sabía a que se refería exactamente.

-No puede estar pasando, no lo entiendo – el hombre tomo asiento en las sillas plásticas del hospital.

-¡Por favor Carter no necesitas entenderlo, solo debes razonar, hay ya 3 testigos que lo identificaron claramente y tuvieron los mismos episodios de psicosis tan solo unos momentos después! ¡¿Qué más necesitas para creer que el es culpable?!

Carter miro a su compañera, ella tenía razón, por más que le constara creerlo, por más que su corazonada le dijera que algo no estaba del todo bien con esto, las pruebas…las pruebas decían algo más.

-Tenemos que avisar al buró – Carter respondió después de un rato.

》

_Días después._

Hotch entró en la sala de conferencias, todo el equipo (excepto Reid) estaba sentado esperando.

-Hotch ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí? – Morgan pregunto en cuanto Hotch entro a la habitación.

-¿Tenemos un caso? – Prentiss pregunto algo alarmada.

-No – Hotch contestó inmediatamente – es algo sobre el caso de Spencer.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio y pusieron atención a lo que Hotch tenía que decir.

-Un comité del Senado entrevistará a Spencer en privado en un mes.

-¿Qué? – JJ pregunto

\- Hay tres chicos que ya identificaron a Spencer como un cómplice de los secuestros.

-¡¿Qué?! Creí que solo había uno – Morgan casi gritó.

-¿Quién está a cargo del caso ahora? ¿No podemos hablar con ellos? – JJ intentó. – Tal vez Strauss sepa quiénes son.

\- Strauss no nos diría nada aún cuando lo supiera – Rossi aseguró – estas son órdenes directas.

-Hotch – Prentiss habló de repente – tu eres abogado, tu puedes estar con el como su abogado.

-No es un juicio, solo es una entrevista. – Hotch contestó.

-Si, una entrevista en donde lo cuestionaran por horas sobre algo que apenas recuerda. – Morgan resoplo.

-Aún así, Spencer es el único que puede pedir mi presencia con el, lo cual sería un poco más sospechoso. – Hotch explicó.

-Pero el nos necesita- García hablo después de un rato de solo escuchar – Hotch tu puedes ayudarlo.

Hotch solo suspiro y asintió.

-Veré que puedo hacer, hablaré con Strauss y con Spencer.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10.

**30 de enero.**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Spencer empezó a tomar sus sesiones con la doctora Fresly, incluyendo ese mal inicio entre ellos.

Aún con la hipnosis no podía avanzar demasiado, solo habían llegado a descubrir cosas del día del accidente pero no más, ya que siempre terminaban como hoy, con Spencer despertando aturdido por los recuerdos.

Se supone que Morgan tenía que haberlo recogido hace 20 minutos, miro el reloj en la pared del vestíbulo, impaciente. Últimamente Morgan había estado saliendo de manera aleatoria durante la semana, sabía que el estaba en un "periodo de vacaciones" si así se lo podía decir al hecho de que Hotch lo estaba cubriendo para el pudiera cuidarlo durante el día, había dicho que iría a ver algo a la oficina, a adelantar algo de trabajo y que estaría esperando afuera cuando el terminara su sesión.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, el aire era frío y las calles estaban vacías. ¿Dónde estaba Morgan?

Spencer se acercó a las grandes ventanas del vestíbulo, observando de cerca las gotas de lluvia que caían de manera abrupta sobre el vidrio. Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios, realmente estaba cansado, no había podido dormir bien en mucho tiempo.

La sombra de sus pesadillas saltaba cada noche en su mente, incluso a veces el podría jurar que una sombra lo acosaba en la casa, se sentía observado, como si alguien estuviera alrededor. ¡No! No podía pensar de esa forma, su madre había pensado de esa forma y Spencer la había encerrado.

Su madre, habían pasado años, meses desde que el había enviado una carta a su madre, se preguntó si ella aún lo recordaba o si simplemente se había olvidado que tenía un hijo como solía olvidarlo cuando el era un niño y tenía que cuidarla. Pensó en decirle a Hotch, tal vez el podría ir a visitarla en un fin de semana, incluso Morgan podría acompañarlo, tal vez, unos días fuera seria lo mejor para despejar su mente y tal vez incluso podría llegar a dormir más. Si, eso podría ser una buena opción.

Miro nuevamente el reloj en la pared. 45 minutos tarde. La lluvia seguía afuera, Spencer se preguntó cuán mojado podría quedar si caminaba hacia el sur a buscar un taxi, la probabilidad de terminar empapado era de un 100%, pero la probabilidad de que Morgan apareciera aquí antes de 15 minutos era de 49.8%, teniendo en cuenta las distancias y el tráfico.

Bien, tal vez mojarse un poco no sonaba tan mal.

》

_45 minutos antes._

-¿Es confiable? - Morgan preguntó mirando la información frente a él. Hotch asintió.

-Es de un viejo amigo al que ayude en un caso en donde vinculaban a otro amigo suyo en un caso de homicidio.

-¿Y era inocente? – García preguntó.

-Si, las cámaras de seguridad lo comprobaron, el salió libre.

-¿Entonces estás cobrando un favor? – Emily preguntó.

-No, yo no sabía que el estaría en el caso, simplemente me llamo y envió la información – Hotch aclaro.

-Nada de esto es legal entonces - García comentó- me gusta. Hotch la miro un poco desconcertado.

-Estos informes no dicen nada acerca de que los chicos hayan señalado como a Spencer como un cómplice, solo tuvieron una reacción cuando les mostraron las fotos. – Morgan señaló.

-Si, pero cuando les preguntaron si Spencer también era una víctima los chicos lo negaron y luego tuvieron esa reacción violenta – Emily contradijo.

-Esto no explica nada, por lo que sabemos ellos podrían sufrir TEPT – Morgan dijo.

-Si, al igual que Spencer – JJ interrumpió.

-Bueno, pero lo importante aquí es saber que podemos hacer para ayudar a Reid – García interrumpió – ahora sabemos que es lo que tienen contra él.

-Estos testimonios no podrían ser usados en su contra, estos chicos están muy mal, eso hasta Strauss debería saberlo – Rossi comentó.

-Ante un jurado estos testimonios no valdrían mucho ¿o si? – Emily preguntó a Hotch.

-Tomando en cuenta el estado mental de los chicos, no creo que un jurado pueda confiar en ellos – Hotch explicó.

-¿Entonces por qué arriesgarse? – Morgan preguntó.

-Por que esta no debe ser su única prueba – Rossi reflexionó – la fiscalía no se arriesgaría sin tener una prueba contundente en contra de Reid.

-¿Tu amigo no dijo algo más? – Morgan le preguntó a Hotch.

-No – Hotch contestó.

-Debe ser algo que tal vez ni siquiera el conozca de su existencia – Rossi dijo.

》

Bueno, recapitulando, tal vez el ir a buscar un taxi bajo la lluvia no era la mejor opción de todas, ya que ahora estaba aquí, bajo un pequeño techo que apenas y cubría su cabeza, pero que dejaba el resto de su cuerpo a meced de la imparable lluvia.

-Estúpido Morgan – pensó para si mismo. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por el trabajo? El siempre solía poner un montón de sus casos en los de Reid.

Una sonrisa se escapó sin que se diera cuenta, rayos como extrañaba esos días cuando todo era normal. La sonrisa se borró al recordar en donde estaba ahora, sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin una casa propia, sin nada. Todo por lo que había trabajado se había perdido en un par de años, todo por…

Maldita sea, ahora su mal humor había aumentado, al igual que la lluvia. Tendría que moverse pronto si no quería quedarse allí y pescar un resfriado. ¿Dónde había un taxi cuando lo necesitabas?

Corrió calle abajo, tal vez en la próxima calle encontraría uno. Corrió un poco más rápido, ya que la lluvia se estaba metiendo en sus ojos y no podía ver bien, por lo cual no noto un gran bache en la acera hasta que su pie se atoro en el, haciéndolo caer sobre sus manos y rodillas.

-¡Ah! – gimió de dolor cuando sintió la tela de su pantalón romperse y su piel tallarse directamente contra el pavimento, al igual que sus manos que ahora estaban al rojo vivo – Rayos – gruñó.

-_Lo que faltaba, menos mal que nadie me vio o_…- los pensamientos de Spencer se interrumpieron cuando noto un auto al otro lado de la calle, un auto algo familiar para el ya que también lo había visto afuera de la clínica pero no le había prestado atención, ¿Lo había seguido hasta aquí?

Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido, ¿acaso estaba siendo vigilado? No, no, no, estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, por supuesto que nadie lo seguía ¿por qué lo harían?

_Para llevarte de nuevo_ – una voz en su cabeza sonó, y el miedo comenzó a invadirlo lentamente.

Pero, pero se supone que el estaría a salvo ahora, no podía…no…

Lentamente se levanto ignorando un poco el dolor en sus rodillas y comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado, vigilando de reojo si el coche se quedaba en su lugar o si avanzaba con el.

Para su absoluto terror el auto comenzó a avanzar apenas el se alejó un poco.

Esta bien, esta bien, tal vez solo es una coincidencia, tal vez se pase derecho.

Camino un poco más lento, lo cual definitivamente se vería raro en una persona que literalmente estaba caminando bajo la lluvia. El auto avanzó al mismo ritmo que el, solo que estaba vez se estaba acercando más y más a Spencer, quien al notarlo comenzó a correr.

Su corazón latía como loco, podía sentir la adrenalina llenarlo mientras su mente le gritaba que corriera lo más rápido y lejos que podía. No volteo atrás, no quería ver si todavía estaba el coche tras de él.

Corrió un par de calles más, no sabía a dónde iba exactamente o si el coche aún seguía detrás de él, ya no siquiera le importaba que el agua se metiera a su boca, nariz y ojos, el solo quería huir lo más lejos que pudiera.

Tal vez ya lo e perdido -pensó para si mismo, tal vez si volteaba sin dejar de correr…

No había ningún auto tras de él, solo una calle vacía y lluvia. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad lo invadió ahora remplazando el miedo pero con adrenalina aún corriendo por su sistema, haciendo imposible que dejara de correr, hasta que algo duró se atravesó en su camino y unos brazos fuertes lo tomaron de los bíceps, deteniendo su loca carrera.

¡Lo habían atrapado!

-¡No! – la angustia comenzó de nuevo, un feo sentimiento de desesperación lo golpeó y lo hizo querer llorar y retorcerse de forma violenta contra su captor.

No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede estar sucediendo.

-¡Spencer! – ahí está esa voz, la voz de sus pesadillas.

Comenzó a retorcerse aún más, sin importar que el agarre se había vuelto doloroso, dejando tal vez moretones en donde los dedos estaban apretando cada vez más.

-**_Spencer_**…- esa voz, esa horrible voz, ¿por qué lo perseguía? ¿Qué quería de él?

-¡NOOO! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, el miedo lo consumía, lo arrastraba hacia un hoyo de profunda desesperación, no quería estar aquí, no quería regresar a ese infierno, el no… un repentino dolor llamo su atención fuera de su paranoia. Algo, alguien había golpeado el lado derecho de su cara, podía saborear la sangre que salía de su labio cortado y podía sentir su mejilla caliente por el impacto.

-¡Spencer! – una cara morena familiar se asomó en su visión y entonces pudo divisar que no era la voz de sus pesadillas quien le hablaba, sino Morgan con una expresión de pura miedo y preocupación en su rostro. Su mano derecha estaba a un lado de su cara.

¿El…lo había golpeado?

-Cristo Reid – Morgan dijo apresuradamente, sus manos estaban temblando y no podía encontrar su voz – yo…yo, tu estabas corriendo…yo…vamos, vamos al auto – Morgan lo arrastró al auto, ignorando el hecho de que ambos estaban empapados el comenzó a conducir a casa sin decir una palabra más.

》

Cuando llegaron a casa Reid corrió directo al baño mientras Morgan solo se quedó un largo momento parado en la sala pensando en lo que había sucedido. Realmente ¿el había golpeado a Reid?

Miro a su mano derecha, un sentimiento de culpa empezó a formarse dentro de el, al mismo tiempo que la preocupación. El no había tenido la intención de golpear a Spencer, el solo quería que dejara de gritar y de luchar, el solo quería que lo escuchara, pero…la mirada de Reid, esa mirada suya, como de un animal acorralado, tan asustado y herido, lleno de temor y desesperación…no podía soportarlo, no podía ver así a su amigo.

Las dudas empezó a formarse en su mente ¿Por qué demonios Reid estaba tan asustado?¿por que estaba corriendo como loco bajo la lluvia? ¿De qué huía?

El temor y la duda invadieron el corazón de Morgan al pensar que su amigo tal vez estaba perdiendo la cabeza, tal vez ese trauma que todos pensaron que podría superar apenas y se estaba manifestando, tal vez el peor de los miedos de Reid se haría realidad y el terminaría como su madre en un hospital mental.

¡No! El no dejaría que eso pasara, por más loco que parezca, Reid era su hermano, nunca lo abandonaría.

Solo tenían que hallar la forma de ayudarlo a superar esto, Reid era fuerte, Reid podría hacerlo, había una salida a todo esto, ¿cierto?

》

Spencer miro su reflejo en el espejo, su labio estaba partido y sangraba un poco, mientras que su mejilla estaba comenzando a ponerse morada en donde Morgan lo había golpeado. Trato de tocar un poco pero el dolor lo detuvo.

Tendrían que explicar esto, y explicar llevaría a las preguntas de por qué el estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia, y eso haría crecer sospechas en sus amigos, sospechas de que tal vez el…¿estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

Decido no pensar en eso, no necesitaba más preocupaciones en su ya estresante vida, entonces ¿por qué no dejaba de sentirse tan mal? Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que se diera cuenta, y la culpa y tristeza lo hizo caer al suelo como un niño asustado.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11.

**_"A ti he elevado los ojos, a ti que habitas en los cielos. Como los ojos de los siervos se fijan en la mano de su dueño, como miran los ojos de una esclava la mano de su dueña, así miran nuestros ojos al Señor, nuestro Dios, ¿cuándo tendrá piedad de nosotros?"_**

No hablaron al día siguiente sobre lo ocurrido, Morgan no se acerco a su habitación en toda la mañana, y cuando Spencer por fin decidió bajar a desayunar, Morgan ya no estaba.

Había dejado una nota en la mesa. Había ido a trabajar y había dejado unos panqueques en el microondas.

Spencer se acercó al microondas y encontró allí unos panqueques aún tibios con algo de chocolate en ellos. También había tocino y café caliente, lo cual lo desconcertó un poco, sabía que su amigo cocinaba (a veces ) pero normalmente preferiría llevar a Spencer a desayunar a algún lado, pero si hoy se había tomado la molestia de preparar personalmente su desayuno, entonces significaba que ¿no estaba molesto por lo que pasó ayer? Más aún, ¿esto era alguna clase de disculpa? Es cierto que lo había golpeado, si, el moretón era la prueba y la culpa que había visto en su rostro cuando reaccionó comprobaba sus sentimientos, pero, después de todo, el culpable de aquel accidente había sido el mismo, por lo que Morgan no tenía por qué disculparse, si no el y solo el.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de preocupar a sus amigos, de provocarles estas molestias?

Decidió que no podía comer, no ahora, no lo merecía. Así que subió nuevamente a su habitación a tratar de dormir un poco más.

》

Morgan llegó a las 8:30 am al trabajo, un tiempo récord para el mismo.

Se sorprendió al notar que la mayor parte de los escritorios estaban vacíos, a excepción de la oficina de Hotch, por que claro Hotch parecía vivir en la oficina, pero en cuanto a los demás, normalmente el era quien siempre llegaba tarde y hoy…hoy no quería estar en casa.

Camino a la oficina de Hotch, necesitaba aclarar esto antes de que hubiera un mal entendido.

-Entra – la voz de Hotch sonó al interior en cuanto el toco la puerta - ¿Morgan?¿que haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Hotch realmente parecía confundido

-Hola – Morgan se sentó en el sillón frente al escritorio de Hotch – necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? – Hotch tenía una corazonada sobre esto.

-Sobre…Spencer – lo sabia.

-¿Qué pasa con el? ¿Aún no duerme bien, ha dicho algo?

-No, no nada de eso, es solo que ayer cuando tenía que ir por el yo, llegué un poco tarde – exactamente una hora tarde, pero eso Hotch no tenía que saberlo.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué pasa con eso? – esto se hacia cada vez más confuso para Hotch.

-Bueno, cuando llegue a la clínica me dijeron que el se había ido, aun cuando estaba lloviendo.

-Vaya, bueno tal vez se había cansado de esperar – Hotch trato de adivinar a donde iba esta conversación.

-Si, es lo mismo que yo pensé, tal vez el habría tomado un taxi y se fue simplemente – Morgan continuó.

-¿Y cual es el problema? – Hotch lo interrumpió.

-El problema es que yo quería asegurarme que no estaba por ahí caminando bajo la lluvia, así que decidí dar unas cuantas vueltas buscándolo, y…lo encontré corriendo – Morgan se había callado hacia el final de la oración como si hubiera confesado un terrible secreto, llegando a confundir aún más a Hotch.

-Eso es…- Hotch estaba buscando que decir, pero Morgan hablo antes de que el pudiera continuar.

-Hotch el estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia como un loco, parecía asustado, casi paranoico, como si estuviera huyendo de alguien. – su voz mostró la preocupación que tenía – lo seguí hasta poder topar con el en una esquina, el se alteró demasiado y traté de calmarlo, te juro que trate Hotch pero el…el estaba muy nervioso y no respondía, estaba gritando y se estaba haciendo daño así que yo solo…lo golpeé.

-¿Lo que?

-Lo golpeé en el rostro, solo era una bofetada pero…se corto el labio y tiene un moretón. – Morgan murmuró avergonzado.

Bueno, ahora sí tenía toda su atención. ¿Morgan golpeando a Reid? Jamás lo habría imaginado, el hombre quería a Reid como si fuera un hermano pequeño, y ambos sabían cuán…delicado, podría ser a veces, sobre todo por su físico, ya que el no parecía el típico agente del FBI, si no más bien un maestro con un gusto extraño para vestir.

Y esto era una de las razones por las cuales todos, pero sobretodo Hotch y Morgan actuaban de una manera protectora con el joven.

\- ¿Había alguien tras el? – pregunto Hotch después de un rato, sus pensamientos estaban en una sola idea en este momento.

-¿Qué? – Morgan preguntó algo confundido.

-¿Había alguien persiguiéndolo? – Hotch lo miro a los ojos – ¿lo que te dijo era verdad?

-Bueno…yo no vi nada, solo a el corriendo pero…- Morgan pudo identificar a donde se dirigía esto – Hotch, el realmente se veía asustado, no creo que estuviera mintiendo.

-Tal vez no mintió, pero tal vez eso de lo que huía no estaba ahí realmente – Hotch contestó calmadamente.

-Entonces ¿crees que lo imagino? ¿Crees que el enloqueció?

-No, solo pienso que tal vez es parte de su trauma, tal vez sean síntomas de TEPT.

-Si – Morgan se convenció- tal vez sea eso. – ambos hombres se mintieron a si mismos.

-¿Cómo esta el? – Hotch pregunto de repente.

-No lo sé, aún no e hablado con el – Morgan se avergonzó de nuevo, algo a lo que Hotch no estaba acostumbrado a ver en el.

-Tal vez sea mejor que lo visite hoy en la tarde, tengo que hablar con el sobre su entrevista.

-¿Le dirás hoy? – Morgan preguntó un poco sorprendido.

-Tengo que hacerlo, de lo contrario no estará listo.

-O tal vez se presione y preocupe más – Morgan se encogió de hombros.

-Es necesario que conozco su situación.

-Bien, entonces creo que regresaré a verlo.

Con ello Morgan salió de la oficina de Hotch y se dirigió a su hogar.

》

Morgan entró a en su casa alrededor de las 10 a.m., estaba esperando encontrar a Reid en el comedor o en la sala y poder disculparse adecuadamente con el por el incidente de ayer, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

Se acercó a la cocina y descubrió los panqueques aún intactos, junto con el café y el tocino.

Morgan miro su reloj, 10:02 a.m. Reid solía despertar temprano, especialmente en estos días donde sufría de pesadillas constantes que no lo dejaban dormir del todo bien. Normalmente lo encontraría como un zombi vagando, y después de una taza de café exageradamente azucarada volvería a su estado normal.

-¿Reid? – llamo a su amigo mientras subía las escaleras. Tal vez simplemente había podido conciliar el sueño. Se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de invitados y la empujó suavemente, ya que se encontraba entre-abierta. - ¿Reid? – volvió a llamar sin obtener ninguna respuesta ya que el joven parecía estar aún durmiendo. Morgan se acerco a la cama, mirando de cerca a su amigo, quien parecía estar teniendo (por fin) un sueño tranquilo

\- ¿Reid? – su amigo no respondió, así que el decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más.

Observo su rostro mientras dormía, tocando suavemente el moretón de su mejilla que sobresaltada en su pálida piel.

Spencer parecía haber notado su toque, por que se movió un poco hacia el.

-Abe…-murmuro por lo bajo aún con ojos cerrados.

-¿Abe? – Morgan repitió confundido.

-Mmm…Spencer rodó en su sueño lejos de Morgan, dejando a su amigo confundido en el lado opuesto de la cama.

》

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando Spencer había despertado, bajando un poco desorientado por el ruido en la cocina.

-Hey – Morgan estaba cocinando algo que parecía delicioso – por fin despertaste, creí que jamás lo harías- bromeo.

Spencer lo miro un poco confundido, tal vez seguía en su sueño ¿ o realmente Morgan estaba cocinando de nuevo?

-Hola – se acercó a la barra del comedor de forma tímida.

-Estoy cocinando un poco de macarrones con queso.

-Suena bien – Spencer murmuró dándose cuenta de que realmente parecían deliciosos, y de que el estaba hambriento.

-Debes estar hambriento, no tocaste los panqueques de la mañana – Morgan le dijo- siéntate te serviré un poco.

-Yo…- era el momento para que Spencer se disculpara, pero esto parecía más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-Lo siento – Morgan dejó los macarrones y miro a Spencer. ¿Espera que? – lo siento amigo – dijo – no debí haberte golpeado – la culpa seguía ahí, pero ya no era tan grande como el día anterior, ahora podía verlo a los ojos. ¿El se estaba disculpando?

-No – Spencer contestó y por un momento vio miedo y preocupación en los ojos de su amigo, así que se apresuró a decir lo que pensaba – no, claro que no, tu no tienes la culpa Derek, fui yo, yo fui quien provocó todo eso, yo…

-¿Qué? Pero Spencer, tu no tenias la culpa, estabas asustado, yo también lo estaba, diablos no sabia que hacer y solo…reaccioné – Morgan estaba pidiendo una disculpa ahora.

-Pero no es tu culpa – Spencer seguía negándose – ¡realmente no, yo lo provoque, por que tenía miedo, y el coche me estaba siguiendo y yo, yo, yo solo entré en pánico y quería huir y no me di cuenta que tu estabas ahí! y…y…

Morgan tuvo que detener a Spencer aquí ¿el había dicho que alguien lo seguía?

-Spencer, Spencer espera, ¿dijiste que alguien te seguía? – su amigo pareció notar que realmente había dicho eso.

-Yo…si, pero…- trato de acomodar sus pensamientos – si pero, pero no había nadie ahí cuando tu llegaste – Spencer recordó como el auto había desaparecido cuando Morgan lo golpeó.

-¿Qué clase de auto era? – Morgan lo miro seriamente ahora.

-Un auto negro, era no lo sé, un sedán negro.

-¿Un sedán?

-Si eso creo, yo lo había visto antes, afuera de la clínica de la doctora Fresly – Spencer recordó un poco más- no le había puesto mucha atención hasta que comenzó a seguirme - Spencer recalcó.

-Esta bien Spencer, tendremos que ser más cuidadosos, las personas que te secuestraron aún sigue allá afuera.

-Sí – Spencer se sentó en los asientos alrededor de la barra de la cocina.

-Bien, Hotch vendrá esta tarde a verte, tal vez García venga el fin de semana también.

-Eso suena genial.

》

Hotch estacionó su auto afuera de la casa de Morgan. El atardecer había llegado y la luz del sol se reflejaba con un fuerte naranja sobre los árboles de los jardines, creando un escenario bastante armónico y tranquilo, todo lo contrario a su vida ahora mismo.

Morgan lo recibió en la puerta y lo guío al patio trasero, en donde Reid parecía estar contemplando el atardecer mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser café. Estaba sentado alrededor de una mesa de jardín Blanca, parecía muy tranquilo y relajado. Realmente lamentaba tener que arruinar su tranquilidad.

-Reid – Spencer lo miro un poco sorprendido, como si no lo hubiera escuchado entrar en primer lugar.

-¡Hotch! ¿Cómo estás? – Spencer sonrió.

-Bien – Hotch devolvió la sonrisa inmediatamente - ¿cómo estás tú? ¿has dormido bien?

-Bueno, hoy tuve un buen sueño – Spencer sonrió un poco para si mismo mientras parecía recordar algo feliz; Hotch tomo nota de esto.

-Me alegro Reid. – Hotch se sentó en la otra silla al otro lado de la mesa, dándose cuenta de que estas sillas eran realmente incomodas ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía Reid sentado en estas cosas? – Morgan tiene mal gusto para las sillas de jardín – Hotch comentó.

-Sí – Reid volvió a sonreír, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Hotch – son muy incómodas. Me duele la espalda.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-Creo que…2 horas.

-¿Y por qué sigues aquí?

-No lo sé…me gusta este lugar, me gustan los atardeceres – Reid parecía realmente feliz. El rojo del atardecer bañaba su rostro relajado.

-¿Aún cuando te lastima? – Hotch preguntó sin saberlo.

-Sí – Reid murmuró.

Hotch siguió observando el atardecer y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había perdido por su trabajo, ya que ahora nunca podía ver el atardecer, o el cielo, o las estrellas, o al menos no de la forma en que querría.

Desearía poder compartir con su hijo esta hermosa vista, pero…tenía cosas por hacer antes de ver a Jack.

Volvió a mirar a Reid, quien ahora tenía lo ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo podría interrumpir este momento de felicidad de su amigo?

-Mi madre solía decir que los atardeceres eran el resplandor de Los Ángeles – Reid comentó de la nada – ella decía que los Ángeles siempre nos cuidarían, que ellos nos vigilarían y nos guiarían cuando estuviéramos perdidos.

-No sabía que tu madre era un mujer creyente.

-No lo es, solo le gustaba leerme muchos poemas y libros, y luego crear un mundo ficticio solo para mi – Spencer recordó esos momentos con cariño – Cuando ella estaba tranquila solíamos caminar a un parque cercano de mi casa y observar el atardecer, eran los mejores momentos de mi vida, por un instante podía imaginar que ella no estaba enferma y que éramos una familia normal. – Reid se mordió el labio inferior – ella me contó que una vez unos ángeles la visitaron cuando estaba embarazada de mí y que le dijeron que yo era especial, que mi destino era grande y que por ello sufriría mucho pero que ella me protegería siempre. Dijo que yo sería un Rey algún día, y que, cuando yo fuera el Rey traiga La Paz a todo el mundo. – Spencer miro a Hotch, quien simplemente se había hipnotizado con la historia de Reid.

-Eso es muy…bello de su parte. – Hotch realmente no sabía que contestar a esto.

-Si, lo era…hasta que comenzó a decirme que los Ángeles estaban detrás de mi, que querían asesinarme y que ella nunca los dejaría – Reid ahora miraba fijamente el atardecer – ella solía despertarme a media noche y me tomaba en el auto para llevarnos lejos de casa, lejos de Los Ángeles que la perseguían. Nos llevaba al bosque y pasábamos ahí largas horas, yo siempre trataba de convencerla de que todo estaría bien, que no había nadie en casa esperando por nosotros, que nadie nos haría daño, pero ella siempre se negaba y siempre me decía que ella me protegería de todos. – Spencer sonrió brevemente, tratando de no dejar salir su dolor ante esos recuerdos – Cuando la noche acababa ella se subía al auto y conducía de regreso, nunca decía nada, solo conducía y cuando llegábamos a casa se encerraba durante horas y horas en su habitación, a veces la oía hablar sola, parecía discutir con alguien, pero nunca había nadie ahí con ella. Luego días después ella volvía a ser la misma madre amorosa de siempre, para luego hablar nuevamente de Los Ángeles y llevarnos al bosque otra noche, a veces solíamos ir a otros lugares en donde los Ángeles no nos encontraran, pero siempre era el mismo ciclo, huir, regresar, encerrarse, ser normal y huir de nuevo, todo hasta que cumplí los 18 y me di cuenta que jamás podría ayudarla yo solo.

Hotch no podía creer que realmente Reid se había abierto de esta forma, el, el había pasado por demasiado.

-Yo…no lo sabía Reid – sabia que no ayudaba en nada pero…

-Lo sé, solo…lo recordé y quise compartirlo contigo, no se por que, pero es algo que ya e dejado atrás –Spencer giro su rostro completamente hacia el, por que lo que ahora podía ver el gran moretón en su mejilla derecha. Spencer sonrió tímidamente. – Morgan te lo dijo ¿cierto?

-Sí – Hotch contestó inmediatamente.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio durante minutos.

-¿Tu crees que yo estoy…loco? – Reid preguntó de la nada y Hotch lo miro de nuevo.

-No – contesto sin problemas. A lo que Reid realmente pareció relajarse de nuevo. – Pero si creo que alguien todavía está detrás de ti, lo cual es preocupante para mí.

Spencer asintió y siguió viendo el atardecer.

-Tenemos que tomar más medidas para protegerte Spencer…

-¿Podría visitar a mi madre? – Spencer lo interrumpió. Hotch se sorprendió por la interrupción de parte de Reid. – Quisiera verla, hace tanto que no la veo.

Hotch pensó en Diana Reid y en como había sido su ultimo encuentro. Realmente no quería regresar ahí.

-Reid, no creo que eso pueda ser posible. No ahora por lo menos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tu…estado ahora mismo no es el indicado. – trato de ser delicado al respecto.

-¿Estado?

-Legal.

-¿Legal? ¿A que te refieres?

-Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo y es muy importante que me escuches.

-¿Sobre qué?

Era el momento, el no sabía cómo podría reaccionar su amigo, tenía que decirlo, tenía que hacerlo entender que todos estaban aquí para ayudarlo.

-Spencer, el Senado esta interesado en tu caso, por que...alguien te identifico como cómplice, te están acusando de complicidad en los secuestros y homicidios de los chicos en la mansión.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Diana Reid no estaba loca.

Ella lo supo desde su niñez. Ella lo supo desde que vio esos pequeños aros de luz en su casa del árbol, desde que se acercó a ellos y le hablaron, la acompañaron y jugaron con ella.

Ella sabía que no estaba loca cuando le dijo a sus padres que unas luces la habían llevado hasta el arrollo cerca de su casa, esas luces le habían dicho que dibujara las extrañas figuras y que se metiera dentro del arrollo. Sus padres se preocuparon mucho, pues el arrollo era demasiado peligroso para ella con todas esas rocas y animales, pero no le pasó nada, por que ella sabía que sus nuevos amigos la habían protegido.

Ella no estaba loca, pero sus padres y el Doctor Evans decían que si.

Diana fue obligada a tomar esas pastillas raras y a ir con un hombre que siempre le preguntaba acerca de sus nuevos amigos, y ella respondería una y otra vez lo mismo: ellos eran sus amigos y estaban ahí para ella, por que ella era importante para ellos, su futuro era brillante.

Y el hombre siempre le diría lo contrario, esas luces no estaban, no hablaban y no eran sus amigos, era solo su imaginación, decía que ella era una niña especial con una mente especial, solo eso. Así que cuando creció y dejó de ver a sus amigos por las pastillas ella creyó en lo que dijo aquel hombre; que solo era su imaginación.

Cuando entro a la Universidad se mente brillante la hizo ganar varios premios al escribir acerca de sus amigos imaginarios de la infancia. Muchas personas se interesaron en ella y la felicitaron, ella era grandiosa y le ofrecieron un trabajo como profesora de literatura en otra prestigiosa Universidad, y ella era feliz, realmente lo era.

Conoció a William Reid en una fiesta. Era un chico muy atractivo que inmediatamente captó su atención y viceversa. Ambos conversaron durante toda la noche, el estudiaba derecho y ella Filosofía. Ambos rieron y compartieron sus metas a largo plazo, ella le contó sobre el trabajo que le habían ofrecido y el sobre un interesante buffet de abogados que había puesto en su mira para un trabajo futuro. Ambos se habían enamorado esa noche.

Se mudaron a Las Vegas poco después de casarse. Diana ya estaba trabajando como profesora en la Universidad y William estaba escalando en el bufete. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien para ellos. Eran una pareja estable y feliz esperando a un hijo.

Diana había dejado su medicamento hace tiempo cuando supo que estaba embarazada de Spencer, pues temía que algo malo podría sucederle a su bebé si seguía con el tratamiento.

A las pocas semanas de dejar el tratamiento algo raro paso. Diana estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para su marido cuando una voz, extrañamente dulce y peculiar la llamó desde la habitación que sería de Spencer bebé. Ella camino hacia la cuna, pues había una pequeña luz que iluminaba casi toda la habitación y que provenía de allí. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente descubrió que la luz provenía de un Halo de luz que estaba flotando cerca del colchón de la cuna. Diana se asustó mucho, pues sabía lo que esto significaba.

-D i a n a – la pequeña voz estaba en su oído de nuevo.

-¡No, aléjate de mi!

Ella sabía que esto era realmente peligroso pues si alguien se enteraba de que estaba teniendo nuevos ataques ella sería tachada de loca y no podría tener su embarazo actual, así que decidió ignorarlas y camino hacia la puerta.

-D i a n a veeeen – la dulce voz la llamo nuevamente – t e n e m o s q u e d e c i r t e u n s e c r e t o s o b r e t u b e b e.

Ella se paró en seco en la entrada de la habitación. No podía dejar que estas cosas involucraran a su hijo no nacido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – ella no volteó a ver si esas luces seguían ahí.

-………- al no haber respuesta de su parte Diana miro sobre su hombro, dándose cuenta que las pequeñas luces habían sido reemplazadas por una gran sombra que se cernía sobre la cuna del bebé. Corrió inmediatamente asustada por esta visión, dispuesta a no dejar que sus demonios anteriores la consumieran nuevamente.

-No es real, no es real, no es real, no es real – se repetía una y otra vez mientras trataba de calmar el reciente dolor de cabeza que esto le había generado – te llamas Diana Reid y esto no pasó, no es real, todo esta bien , tendrás un bebe, tendrás un bebé, tendrás un bebé…- su respiración se estaba calmando y ella se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente mientras trataba de calmarse y de calmar su ritmo cardíaco. – No es real, no es real, tendrás un bebé, tendrás un bebé, tendremos un bebé…

Esa misma noche fue despertada por un William muy asustado quien la había encontrado dormida en el sillón mientras la cena se quemaba en el horno.

Ella se disculpó muchas veces esa noche y William se preocupó demasiado pero lo dejó pasar pensando que tal vez era por el cansancio del embarazo y del trabajo en la Universidad.

》

Unos meses más tarde, cuando su panza redonda comenzaba a mostrarse y Diana comenzaba a trabajar menos en la universidad, empezó a tener sueños extraños, en donde los mismos halos de luz la guiaban al arrollo cerca de su casa en donde nuevamente hacía los extraños dibujos y caminaba dentro de el, solo que esta vez no era salvada por sus amigos, si no más bien era hundida hasta que se despertaba sudando y tocaba su vientre hinchado sintiendo a su bebé moverse inquietante en la preocupación de su madre.

Pasaron varias noches en las que verían el mismo sueño, y cada vez eran peor, pues a veces podría jurar que sentía como si se estuviera ahogando de verdad.

Conforme pasaron los meses y ella estaba a punto de dar a luz, le dieron su baja por maternidad, lo cual significaba que estaría menos tiempo en su trabajo y más tiempo sola en su casa en donde tenía estos extraños sueños y pensamientos.

Una tarde mientras estaba sentada en el jardín trasero de su hogar y observaba el atardecer, Diana escuchó nuevamente una voz llamándola dentro de la casa. Trato de hacer casi omiso de la misma, pues esto le había funcionado durante los primero meses de embarazo cuando vio a la extraña figura sobre la cuna de Spencer, y aunque seguía viendo aquellos extraños halos de luz cerca de ella trataba de ignorarlos por el bien de su salud mental.

-D i a n a – la voz era más fuerte, haciendo imposible que ella pudiera concentrarse en disfrutar del bello atardecer. Los grillos, el viento y todo el ruido exterior había cesado por completo, todo estaba en un oprimente silencio, hasta que la voz nuevamente la llamó, esta vez sin ningún otro ruido a la deriva con el cual distraerse, Diana no pudo evitar levantarse de su sillón y caminar hacia la casa.

Se sentía como si estuviera poseída por alguna fuerza, puesto que sus pasos eran independientes de su voluntad. Sin saber a dónde se dirigía y por qué, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Spencer, en donde una luz cegadora invadía la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es…esto? – Diana no tenía miedo, lo cual era extraño, ella no sentía nada en este momento.

-Diana – una voz fuertemente masculina habló y la luz pareció absorber todo alrededor de ella. – Diana – La voz ahora era sumamente femenina y cálida.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Diana preguntó mientras se cubría los ojos ante la cegadora luz. Las voces hablaron tan fuerte que casi ensordecieron a Diana - ¿Su voluntad? – Diana tuvo que gritar para que la escucharan - No lo entiendo, ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? – los murmullos de las voces aumentaron junto con la intensidad de luz que la envolvió completamente y ella fue cegada durante unos instantes.

Luego, cuando volvió en si, se dio cuenta que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la habitación de Spencer, la noche había caído y el sol se había ido, y una extraña oscuridad invadía la casa. Ella pensó que todo había sido un sueño extraño, que nada de esto había pasado o simplemente era uno de sus ataques de nuevo. Cuando trato de levantarse se dio cuenta que su estómago dolía un poco más de normal, a lo que temió que tal vez se pudo haber hecho más daño de lo que pensaba cuando se desmayó. Cuidadosamente alzo la camisa ancha revelando su abdomen. Un gemido horrorizado se escapó de su garganta cuando una mano enorme pareció haberse quemado en la estirada piel de su vientre.

Lo cual solo significaba una cosa.

Todo había sido real.

》

William Reid había estado sumamente preocupado por la salud de su esposa, puesto que estas últimas semana ella no había estado durmiendo bien por pesadillas recurrentes que la despertaban a mitad de la noche mientras sentía que se ahogaba.

El doctor de Diana les había dado algunas pastillas que no afectarían al bebé y que con las que Diana podría dormir en paz, pero ella se había negado a tomarlas, argumentando que no tomaría nada que pudiera dañar a su hijo.

Entonces William tuvo que soportar despertar cada noche con los gritos de su esposa y consolarla hasta que se calmara, además de las nuevas extrañas actitudes que su esposa había tomado en los últimos días. A veces podría jurar que la escuchaba hablar sola, como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien pero en cuanto el entraba en la habitación ella simplemente lo miraría un poco sorprendida y se iría de allí inmediatamente. Otras veces ella podría pasarse todo el día en el jardín, observando desde la salida del sol en las mañanas hasta los atardeceres, solo haciendo pequeños intervalos para entrar a comer algo e ir al baño, William le había aconsejado no estar tanto tiempo afuera, ya que podría enfermarse pero ella simplemente le dijo que estaría bien, que "ellos los protegerían", cuando me pregunto acerca de esto Diana simplemente volvió a observar el amanecer.

William no podía quedarse tranquilo con su esposa, pues cada día parecía empeorar un poco más, se olvida de donde dejaba las cosas o en que día estaba, eran datos pequeños pero que cada día aumentaban hasta llegar a días realmente malos, en donde podría encontrarla totalmente desorientada caminando en el medio de la calle, a lo que William inmediatamente querría llevarla al médico pero a lo que ella se negaría rotundamente, y el no la obligaría pues sabía del pasado de Diana con los hospitales y doctores y realmente amaba demasiado a su esposa para hacerle pasar por algo que no quería, aunque lo necesitara.

Así que aquí estaba William parado afuera de su casa, orando a que su mujer estuviera en un estado más tranquilo, por el bien de ella y de su hijo que estaba próximo a nacer.

-¿Diana? – William entró a la casa notando que todo estaba extrañamente en silencio y oscuro. – Cariño, estoy en casa... – trato nuevamente pero nadie respondió.

Un crujido del piso superior capto la atención de William. Tal vez su esposa estaba arriba.

Camino hacia las escaleras notando que la puerta del patio trasero estaba abierta y la temperatura en la casa estaba extrañamente baja.

Subió de manera sigilosa ya que por la falta de luz casi no podía ver los escalones; no había notado cuan oscura podría ser su casa.

-Diana – el intento una vez más, pero su esposa seguía sin responder – Diana ¿dónde..? – el fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la habitación de su hijo chirrío conforme se abría de forma lenta y algo tétrica. - ¿Diana? – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al oír ruidos dentro de la habitación.

Empujo lentamente la puerta, esperando encontrar a su mujer en la habitación.

-Diana ¿qué…? – se detuvo cuando al entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta que había una figura de un hombre mirando por la ventana que daba directo al patio trasero. Era un hombre bastante alto pero cuyo rostro no podía observar por que estaba dándole la espalda. - ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? – William preguntó algo confuso y enojado, sin embargo el hombre lo ignoró. – Oye...

-William – escuchó la voz de su mujer. William miro hacia el pasillo y se encontró a su mujer detrás de él, mirando en la perfecta luz de los focos iluminando la casa. - ¿Diana?

William miro nuevamente hacia la habitación de su hijo, descubriendo que al igual que como en el pasillo la habitación estaba completamente iluminada, y no solo eso, si no que también el ambiente frío que antes había sentido ahora habia sido remplazado por la calidez que solo Las Vegas podria otorgar.

Sin embargo, la figura ya no estaba.

-Cariño, me alegro que hayas vuelto – Diana lo abrazo y el la correspondió después de un momento de confusión.

-Te llamé cuando entré, ¿por qué no me contestabas? – William estaba dudosos acerca de lo que había visto.

-¿Lo hiciste? – Diana preguntó sorprendida- no te escuché, tal vez es por que estaba descansando.

-¿Descansando? ¿Te encuentras bien? – William se retiro del abrazo para ver de cerca a su mujer, quien solo le sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh mi bello esposo – Diana se acercó y plantó un casto beso en sus labios – mi caballero, nada podrá lastimarme ahora. – ella lo miro con gran convicción, lo cual sorprendió bastante a William.

-Diana ¿qué estás diciendo? – pregunto algo confundido e irritado.

-Me han contado del futuro de nuestro hijo William, y es grande y brillante, algún día el será un Rey, y algún día el le pondrá fin a todo el mal. – Diana tocó su vientre mientras sonreía a su marido. – el viene William, el viene, y vendrá por nuestro hijo.

William se quedó mudo ante tal afirmación.

Una semana después Spencer nació.

2 meses después Diana fue internada por primera vez.

10 años después William se fue y dejó a su mujer esquizofrénica y a su hijo de 10 años solos.

》

Ahora que lo recordaba, Diana pensó en lo que aquella figura en esa tarde le había dicho, aquellas hermosas palabras que llenaron su corazón de dicha y alegría, y en lo mucho que había esperado el nacimiento de su hijo, para poder ver esa bello rostro que sería la salvación, tal como la voz le había dicho.

Pensó en lo mucho que lloro cuando la internaron la primera vez, lo mucho que le había dolido que William, quien le había prometido que jamás le haría algo como eso, fue quien llamó a la clínica, quien dejó que se la llevarán.

Ellos decían mentiras, dijeron que ella intentó matar a Spencer, a su Spencer, que idiotas, ella jamás le haría daño a su Ángel.

Nadie podía comprender por lo que ella tuvo que pasar, por este largo y angustiante camino, pero ella sabía que al final todo valdría la pena, por que su hijo sería quien la sacaría de aquí, la voz lo había dicho, el vendría por ella, y el reinaría.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo, podía sentirlo. El día estaba cerca.

-¿Diana? – una de las enfermeras se acercó a ella.

-¿Si? – ella respondió. Hoy era un hermoso día y ella estaba de buen humor.

-Tienes visitas – la enfermera le sonrió y diana la miró confundida. ¿Visitas?

-¿Mi hijo? – ella preguntó.

-No, es un hombre – la enfermera contestó mientras miraba a alguien que se acercaba a las espadas de Diana, quien estaba sentada en una silla del jardín.

-¿Un hombre? – ella pensó en quién podría visitarla, pues la mayoría de sus amigos (o lo que quedaban de la universidad) se habían olvidado completamente de ella, y ni hablar de su esposo. El jefe de Spencer una vez la había venido a visitar, pero eso no había terminado del todo bien.

-Muy bien Diana, estaré por allá si me necesitas - la enfermera señaló una esquina en donde estaban otras personas jugando ajedrez, mientras ella se alejaba y el hombre se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de Diana.

-¿Cómo estás Diana? – era una voz desconocida para ella, lo cual la asustó demasiado.

-¿Quién…?

-El esta muy feliz contigo Diana, haz criado a Spencer como un buen hombre – Diana alzó la vista a aquel hombre que parecía saber acerca de su hijo – sin embargo, estamos preocupados ya que Spencer se ha distanciado mucho de ti y de lo que le haz enseñado, lo estamos perdiendo Diana – en hombre resalto.

-¿Qué? Pero, pero mi hijo cumplirá su destino, el a estado ocupado últimamente por eso no me visita pero estoy segura que pronto vendrá y el sabrá que el día se acerca y estará listo – Diana hablaba frenéticamente.

-Diana, diana, diana, sabemos que el se aleja cada día, por eso necesitamos tomar ciertas medidas para mantener su atención sobre las prioridades, y tu Diana – el hombre puso su dedo índice y medio en la frente de Diana, presionando ligeramente con las llemas de los dedos – tu eres una prioridad para Spencer.

Diana podía sentir el poder que irradiaba ese hombre, una sensación inmediata la invadió, liberando sentimientos que se mantenían alejados con los medicamentos.

》

**Soy una terrible escritora que perdió la inspiración un tiempo :( pero ya volví por si aún te interesa :)**


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13.

-¿Qué? – Spencer se levantó de su asiento al oír la declaración de Hotch - ¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo..? – Spencer se estaba poniendo frenético ahora, no podía terminar de procesar lo que su ex jefe le había dicho.

-Spencer…- Hotch trato de hablar.

-¡No! – Spencer lo interrumpió - ¡No Hotch! ¡Esto no está malditamente bien! Yo…yo estuve ahí lo viví…- Reid estaba temblando, no podía controlar la ira en su interior – ¡me torturaron Hotch, me golpearon, me secuestraron Hotch! – Spencer estaba colérico en este momento.

-Reid – Hotch intentó con un tono más serio y autoritario, menos como amigo y más como su jefe – Tienes que entender, las circunstancias en las que fuiste encontrado más los testimonios han dado paso a una investigación interna por parte del…- Hotch fue interrumpido nuevamente por Reid.

-¿Investigación? – el enojo que Reid sentía dentro de si se estaba desbordando - ¿cuanto tiempo llevan investigándome? ¡No espera, mejor dime cuanto tiempo llevas sabiendo de esta investigación y no me has dicho nada!

-Reid – Hotch no lo entendía, normalmente con este tono y esta mirada lograba controlar hasta al más engreído de los policías y a Morgan, que normalmente era el que siempre perdía la cabeza. – Esto no está en mis manos, el Senado fue quien ordenó la investigación, ni si quiera Strauss sabe mucho acerca quien exactamente lo ordenó – Hotch explicó lo más rápido que pudo para no ser interrumpido por Spencer nuevamente.

-¿Strauss? ¿Ahora confías en ella? Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo me busco ella? ¿ah? ¿Siquiera los dejo buscarme un día antes de darme por muerto? ¡¿Crees que a ella le importe un poco lo que nos pase?! – La ira de Spencer había estallado al mismo tiempo que una bombilla de luz del jardín, dando la oportunidad a los dos hombres de darse cuenta que ya había anochecido. Ambos hombres miraron la bombilla, Hotch más sorprendido de lo que le gustaría, mientras que Reid solo tenía una cara de extrañeza. Ambos hombres se miraron de nuevo.

-Reid – Hotch trató de sonar lo más calmado que pudo – no podemos hacer nada contra esto, más que tratar de mostrar tu completa inocencia, nosotros te creemos, pero el buro quiere más, quiere una prueba.

-¿Una prueba? – Reid parecía calmarse un poco mientras escuchaba a su amigo.

-Tu estuviste ahí Reid, por mucho tiempo, si puedes recordar a los hombres que te mantuvieron y los atrapamos…

-¿Atraparlos? Hotch me mantuvieron dos años y no pudieron atraparlos – Reid contestó secamente a su jefe, dando en el ego herido de su amigo.

-Pero ahora tu estás aquí, puedes ayudarnos

-Hotch ni siquiera puedo recordarlo todo, lo único que tengo es un estúpido miedo y ni siquiera bien a que le temo, es patético – Reid hundió sus hombros y encorvo su espalda, parecía que toda la energía que había gastado en su rabieta anterior lo había debilitado más de lo que esperaba – perdí todo Hotch, ahora ni siquiera siento que soy el mismo, me siento más perdido de lo que estaba – el joven comienzo a caminar a la casa, sin cambiar su caminar encorvado y la pesadez de su rostro.

El corazón de Hotch estaba partido al ver la triste imagen de su amigo quien era apenas la cáscara del joven alegre y torpe que solía ser, que casi volvía a ser ¿Por qué tenía que arrancar este breve momento de serenidad en la vida caótica de su amigo? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo?

》

_El mundo es sombrío por naturaleza._

_La habitación se había llenado de gritos de desesperación y dolor, huesos rotos es lo que se escuchaba, una voz joven era destrozada por el dolor que solo un sufrimiento inimaginable lo dominaba. Gritos y más gritos, el dolor y la desesperación se combinaban en el eco de la habitación._

_Una figura alta, encapuchada y delgada se acercó a los hombres que peleaban cuando uno de ellos ya no se movía, y el otro se posaba desnudo, golpeado y cansado sobre el cadáver._

_La figura observaba al hombre ganador, sin decir palabra alguna._

_El hombre ganador estaba llorando, la sangre de su rostro se corría con sus lágrimas, su cabeza estaba gacha, mostrando pequeños huecos en la cabellera del hombre, huecos que sangraba un poco debido al cabello arrancado._

_El hombre se lamentaba y miraba el cadáver del chico bajo de el._

_-¿Por qué me hiciste hacerlo? – una lamentable voz surgió del hombre herido y cansado._

_La figura se acercó a el, unas manos delgadas y blancas tocaron su rostro, el hombre lo miró._

_-**No llores** –la voz era baja, suave, relajante. El hombre dejó de llorar y contemplo a la figura que se cernía sobre el – **Tu eres**** el más fuerte, has ganado y tu recompensa te espera brillant**__**e****, haz demostrado tu valor **\- la figura acerco su rostro al del hombre, uniendose en la sangre y sudor de este_

_\- **Ahora podras servirme - **la figura sonrió._

_》_

-Muy bien Ramírez, ¿Qué mierda acabo de ver?

Ramírez se acerco al televisor de la oficina de su jefe, quien aún parecía aturdido sobre la grabación que acababa de ver.

-Eso señor, es lo que habíamos estado esperando encontrar en el caso de los chicos secuestrados en Nueva Orleans.

-Te pedí que me dieras pruebas suficientes para acusar al agente corrupto que se encontró, no que me trajeras un maldito episodio de historia de horror americana.

Ramírez sonrió al comentario del hombre, quien la fulminó con la mirada.

-Tiene que verlo de cerca señor – Ramírez tomo el control y reprodujo el video una vez más – le pedí a uno de nuestros compañeros de informática que analizaran el video en busca de rostros, y no puede creer quien es la estrella principal de este video casero – el video se reprodujo de forma más pausada, llegando hasta la toma en la que la figura se acercaba al hombre golpeado, y cuando este estaba a punto de ser besado por la figura, el video fue pausado - ¿Lo vez? - Ramírez sonrió.

-No puede ser – el hombre detrás del escritorio miro incrédulo la imagen en el televisor.

\- ¿Qué clase de degeneración enferma es esta?

-Solo la que puede provocar el vivir con locos tanto tiempo – Ramírez sonrió satisfecha – al parecer ya nadie podrá negar que el Agente Reid efectivamente participó en los asesinatos de los chicos de la mansión, ya nadie podrá protegerlo más – sonrió aún mas.


	14. Capitulo 14

Capítulo 14

**_"¿Por qué tantos sacrificios en mi honor? Ya estoy saciado de sus animales, de la grasa de sus terneros. No me agrada la sangre de sus novillos, de sus corderos y chivos._****_Cuando rezan con las manos extendidas, aparto mis ojos para no verlos; aunque multipliquen sus plegarias, no las escucharé, por que veo la sangre en sus manos"_**

-Un tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad?

-Me hubiera encantado que esta fuera otra situación, pero me alegra ver que estas bien.

El hombre sonrió un poco, claramente no estaba del todo a gusto.

-Me temo que hoy no soy portador de buenas noticias – el hombre miró a su amigo directo a los ojos – pero antes de que te lo diga tienes que responderme algo, y prométeme que me dirás la verdad y solo la verdad Aarón.

Aarón Hotchner miró a su amigo de años Ben Carter a los ojos, el se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre de confianza, siempre cumplía su palabra sin importar los que tuviera que hacer por ello.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Carter – aseguro.

-Lo sé – el hombre asintió, y sin dejar de mirar directo a su amigo a los ojos soltó su duda - ¿De verdad crees que el es inocente? – Carter estuvo atento a todos lo posibles cambios en la mirada de su amigo, como perfilador el sabría como esconder cualquier reacción no deseada ante otra persona no perfiladora.

-Nunca e dudado de su inocencia – Hotch contestó serenamente.

-¿Entonces le crees?

-Sí

-¿Aún cuando sabes que hay inconsistencias en su hallazgo?

-Yo estuve ahí – Aarón afirmó – yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-Lo sé, por eso es que tu equipo no pudo seguir investigando – esta vez ya no miraba a su amigo a los ojos, no quería que notara su incomodidad.

-Nuestro lazo con el era demasiado fuerte, fuimos su familia desde que entró a la BAU.

-Exacto, es posible que no notaran ciertos cambios en el cuando lo encontraron.

-¿A que es lo que quieres llegar? – Hotch quería terminar con este interrogatorio lo más rápido posible.

-Solo quiero saber tu opinión.

-¿Cuál es la tuya ante todo esto? – Hotch preguntó mientras empezaba a perfilar a su viejo amigo casi inconscientemente.

-Vamos Aarón no trates de hablar conmigo como si fuera un testigo, yo solo hago mi trabajo.

-Pero supongo que tienes una idea sobre todo este asunto, y por lo tanto una opinión.

-Soy imparcial hasta que encuentre pruebas – miro a Hotch seriamente.

-Y supongo que no me citaste aquí solo por que querías hablar del pasado – Hotch supuso, Carter sonrió un poco.

-No has cambiado nada.

-Lo hice, tu estás tratando de conectar conmigo de otra forma, tal vez regresando a nuestro pasado donde nuestra amistad era más fuerte, por que tienes algo que sabes que me afectara cuando me lo digas – Aarón soltó sin rodeos, Carter solo lo miro un poco enojado.

-No me perfiles – gruñó un poco

-Dime por qué estamos aquí – Hotch seguía sin perder la calma.

-Hay nuevas pruebas en contra de tu agente – Carter soltó sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

-¿Más testimonios? – Hotch preguntó, haciéndose la idea de cómo es que estos chicos estaban señalando a Reid.

-No, un video – Carter observo la sorpresa en la cara de su amigo, no era exactamente lo que había esperado encontrar.

-¿Un video? – Hotch trató de recomponer sus expresiones - ¿de dónde…?

-No lo sé – Carter interrumpió a su amigo – ni siquiera yo lo sé – murmuró un poco avergonzado - Mi compañera fue quien lo encontró – Carter se recargo un poco sobre el respaldo de su silla – ella parece saber más de lo que me dice últimamente.

-¿No confía en ti? – Hotch preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé, no lo creo, tenemos solo un año trabajando juntos.

-¿Y tú confías en ella?

-No del todo – Carter se acercó nuevamente a la mesa – es muy extraño, jamás puedo sentirme del todo cómodo con ella, había planeado el cambio de unidad cuando...

-Cuando te asignaron este caso – Hotch termino por el.

-Si – Carter suspiró – a veces quisiera no haberlo tomado.

Hotch se preguntó que es lo que quería demostrar con esto, ¿Tal vez su amigo se estaba viendo demasiado afectado por esto?

-¿Renunciaras? – Hotch preguntó intrigado.

-No, no ahora – su amigo bebió un poco de su taza.

-¿Qué hay en el video? – Hotch pregunto después de un rato.

-Aún no lo sé – Carter bebió un poco más de su trago, no miraba a Hotch a los ojos – lo veré a esta tarde, tal vez pueda enviarte una copia, claro, si es que Ramírez no lo a puesto bajo llave ya.

-¿Cómo es que lo consiguió?

-No lo sé Aarón, ella no me dijo nada, nuestro jefe fue quien me lo dijo, me llamo esta mañana, por eso es que te cite hoy aquí. Nadie debe saber que te lo dije – miro seriamente a Hotch.

-Lo sé – Hotch tranquilizó a su amigo – se que es un riesgo para ti el estar aquí conmigo.

-Tu amigo está en serios problemas Hotch, necesitará mucha ayuda para salir de esto – tomo otro sorbo a su taza – o en su caso un milagro.

Hotch miro a su amigo, podía ver la duda y la angustia en su rostro y sus manos, estaba temblando, algo definitivamente lo había alterado cuando lo llamó esta mañana; Carter le estaba mintiendo y el lo notaba a kilómetros, el había visto el video esta mañana.

》

-¿Un video? – David Rossi preguntó a su viejo amigo quien estaba sentado en su escritorio - ¿De dónde…?

-No lo sé David- Hotch interrumpió a su amigo – mi amigo no pudo decirme, su compañera fue quien lo encontró.

-¿Así que hay una chica en la investigación?

-Si, no me dijo su nombre, teme que la investiguemos.

-Bueno en cierta forma tiene razón, nosotros no encontramos nada en la mansión, nada aparte de los chicos y a Spencer, lo que es un milagro, pero ninguna clase de cinta.

-Lo sé David, no tienes que recordármelo – Hotch hundió la cara en sus manos. Rossi podía notar la preocupación en el cuerpo de su amigo y jefe.

-Dime, ¿Qué tan malo crees que sea? – Rossi soltó la pregunta sabiendo que con su amigo nada serviría hablar con rodeos.

-Lo suficiente para hacer temblar a un ex-militar – Hotch miro seriamente.

-Vaya, bueno – Rossi pensó – ¿lo podremos ver?

-En cuanto el me lo pueda enviar a mi, si es que puede hacerlo.

-Debes ser un buen amigo, arriesgar su trabajo así significa mucho.

-Lo es – Hotch suspiro hondo.

》

-No veo por qué la pregunta – Ramírez camino hacia la cafetera de la oficina – esta hecho, tenemos las pruebas suficientes para probar que el fue partícipe de los asesinatos de esos chicos – puso su taza de café en la barra y comenzó a vertir el líquido negro en ella.

-Por que necesito saber de donde salió ese video – Carter le contestó a su compañera.

-Esta hecho Carter, no necesitas los detalles – la mujer continuo preparando su café.

-Claro que los necesito, yo también estoy en esta investigación – Carter respondió un poco molesto – Además si voy que condenar a alguien de por vida necesito saber si las pruebas en las que me baso son legitimas – Ramírez lo miro en una mezcla de sorpresa y desprecio.

-Escucha, lo único que debes hacer es darle todos tus reportes al jefe sobre la investigación, dale tu parte y yo le daré la mía, yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo- la mujer se dispuso a caminar nuevamente a su oficina, lo cual Carter interrumpió cuando la tomó del brazo.

-Esas pruebas jamás existieron en los interrogatorios ni en la mansión, nadie había dicho nada de ese video pero sorprendentemente tu apareciste con el, vamos dime ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – Carter miro seriamente a su compañera quien solo lo miro fijamente y luego a la mano de este, que aún se encontraba en el brazo de la mujer.

-Bueno Carter, no es por ofender pero – Ramírez quitó la mano de Carter de su brazo – algunas personas si cumplimos con nuestro trabajo y no solo estamos jugando a ser el doble espía.

-¿A que te refieres? – el corazón de Carter comenzó a latir rápidamente, no podía ser posible que…

-Me refiero a tu reunión de esta mañana con tu amiguito de la BAU – Ramírez sonrió - ¿le contaste del video, de cómo su querido y adorado amigo obligo a dos jóvenes a pelear hasta la muerte? – Carter se había quedado mudo, su expresión por suerte para el aún no había cambiado, lo cual tendría que encubrir su reciente pánico por haber sido descubierto - ¿Qué pasa Carter? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – Ramírez sonrió aún más satisfecha – Si, es lo que pensé, si no quieres que nadie se entere de tu pequeño jueguito del doble agente vas a dejarme seguir con mi investigación – Ramírez camino hacia su oficina.

》

El aire se sentía frío en su cara, manos y pies, sin embargo su torso, piernas y cuello se sentían tibios, era como si algo los rodeará y traspasará su calor a el.

Intentó moverse un poco pero descubrió que no podía, su cuerpo estaba rígido, su respiración estaba un poco acelerada, y su corazón latía como loco; estaba asustado pero no sabía por qué.

-¿…Ho…hola…?- intento hablar, pero su voz se perdía en el eco de la habitación, en la oscura habitación.

No hubo respuesta a su pregunta, la oscuridad lo aterraba y el calor que se posaba en su torso y cuello comenzaba a tensarse.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – sabia que era la pregunta más tonta que pudiera hacer cuando realmente no sabía si quería que alguien estuviera ahí.

Nuevamente el silencio era opresor, estaba solo, no había nada más que la oscuridad y la sensación de calor en sus piernas, torso y cuello, que cada vez se sentían más opresoras.

Quería correr, ocultarse, abrazar sus rodillas, quería dejar de existir por un momento, pero no podía, estaba atado aquí.

-¿Por qué? – una pregunta se plantó en su mente, pero no era una duda creada por el mismo, o al menos no lo sentía así, era más bien como una duda externa – Todo esta mal – no pudo evitar contestarse a sí mismo.

-No solo – una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos por medio de una brisa fría. ¿Había alguien detrás de él?

Intento luchar contra la inmovilidad de su cuerpo, quería mirar atrás de su espalda, saber si había algo más tras el, intento demasiado y no podía.

De repente la sensación de calor opresor dejó su cuerpo, que rápidamente se adentraba a la frialdad de la habitación oscura.

-¡No! – no pudo evitar gritar cuando de repente comenzó a caer en esa oscuridad infinita, se sentía completamente abandonado mientras caía al abismo - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Spencer estaba cayendo demasiado rápido en ese abismo de oscuridad, estaba aterrado, necesitaba que alguien lo salvara, necesitaba…

Un destello de luz apareció de la nada, y con ello una mano extendida que hacia el…

Spencer no dudo ni un momento y estiro su propia mano a quien sería su salvación…

-Spencer – una voz lejana lo llamo – despierta.

La mano que había aparecido como su salvación se alejaba conforme el caía más y más en la oscuridad absoluta.

-No me abandones – Spencer susurro en su desesperación de caer.

-**_No lo hare_** – algo en el fondo de la oscuridad le respondió cuando de repente...

Spencer despertó sobresaltado de lo que parecía haber sido otra pesadilla, demonios, no había tenido una pesadilla en los últimos 2 días, y ahora…

Trato de acomodar nuevamente su cabello detrás de sus orejas, el sudor de su frente hacia que se pagara y estorbara a sus ojos.

Miro el reloj al lado de su cama y se dio cuenta que eran la 1:25 de la mañana, ahora su sueño también había sido arrebatado de él.

Seguramente Morgan estaría roncando en su propia habitación. No quería molestarlo ahora, no cuando ya era bastante probable que su presencia aquí ya era por si sola una carga.

Salió de su cama y camino lentamente cuando paso a un lado de la habitación de Morgan, tratando de disimular los pasos. Camino escaleras abajo hacia la sala, tal vez algo de televisión le podría caer bien en este momento, la última vez que había visto la televisión había sido cuando estaba en el hospital.

Cuando llego a la sala de estar pudo notar que Morgan había cambiado el bombillo del jardín, ya que esa tenue luz iluminaba ese pequeño jardín, en donde no hace poco había estado tan tranquilo.

Se preguntó por un momento que es lo que lo había hecho estallar en ese momento, tal vez había sido una mera coincidencia con su arrebato.

Pensó nuevamente en lo que Hotch le había dicho. Cómplice, culpable de su propio secuestro, ¿realmente era lo que el buro pensaba de el?

Durante el tiempo en que estuvo en el hospital y fue tratado por el Doctor Norman él pudo descubrir algunas cosas sobre su rescate, como que en primer lugar había sido una gran coincidencia, un milagro había dicho el Doctor Norman. Lo segundo que había aprendido, era que al parecer había estado en un largo lapso de sumisión y drogas, por ello, combinado con las torturas inducidas por estos lapsos de perdición habían hecho que el no pudiera recordar mucho de lo que había vivido como un rehén.

_-Con la ayuda de la Doctora Fresly estoy seguro que podrás recordar más sobre lo que pasó en estos años Spencer – El doctor Norman había dicho en alguna de sus sesiones._

_-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero recordar lo que me paso? – el había preguntado, sus recuerdos de lo último que había vivido en mansión eran frescos, sin embargo, recuerdos de meses atrás no eran visibles en ese entonces para él._

_-Spencer, tienen que entender que si entierras esto solamente no podrás sanar, necesitas superarlo junto con la ayuda de un profesional._

_-No necesito recordar – Spencer se había asegurado a sí mismo, el había creído fielmente que no lo necesitaría, no hasta ahora._

Mirando hacia atrás el realmente había creído que una vez que lo devolvieran a su antigua vida podría superar esto y dejarlo atrás, que tal vez podría volver a ser aquel joven que alguna vez había sido.

Fue un error. Nada parecía volver a la normalidad, todo, absolutamente todo era lo contrario a lo normal. El ni siquiera podía recordar que había pasado en esos años en que no había estado con sus amigos, ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado en ese lapso de dos años?

¿Debería recordarlo? Bueno, la verdad es que ahora mismo si era necesario que lo recordara, ya que una investigación en su contra se estaba llevando acabo.

¿Quería recordarlo? No, definitivamente no quería, algo había pasado en ese lapso, algo que lo había hecho creer que todas las personas que él amaba y por las cueles se preocupaba habían muerto en maneras horribles, que estaba solo en el mundo y que él era el responsable de sus muertes y de la de otras personas.

¿Qué es lo que había sucedido en esos dos años?

-¿No lo recuerdas? – una voz fémina hablo a su lado, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Mama? – el reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz, sin embargo cuando volteo en su dirección no había nadie junto a él. El busco confundido a su alrededor, tal vez…se había confundido.

-No es así Spencer – la voz sonó nuevamente, esta vez detrás de el – estoy aquí.

Spencer miro instintivamente hacia la dirección de cual provenía la voz, tampoco había nadie aquí. Él estaba comenzando a asustarse.

-¿Qué…- Spencer realmente se estaba asustando - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres?

-Es increíble que no reconozcas a tu propia madre Spencer – la voz de su madre sonaba un poco enojada, casi ofendida.

-Tú no eres mi madre – Spencer se defendió, si este era un mal sueño nuevamente, esta vez no dejaría que su miedo lo controlara.

-¿No lo soy? – Spencer seguía intentado ubicar de donde salía aquella voz, pero le estaba resultando imposible de hallar.

-No, mi madre está en las vegas, está internada en un sanatorio por que sufre de esquizofrenia – no sabía por qué acaso estaba dialogando con una voz extraña en sus sueños, pero sabía que no debía dejar que ella ganara.

-¿Enserio? – la voz sonaba sarcástica y juguetona, estaba burlándose de el – ¿Y como puedes saber eso si tu ya no la visitas?

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Spencer, no sabía por qué pero esta voz lo había hecho estremecerse.

-Ella está bien- Spencer contesto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- La voz insistió.

-Lo sé – Spencer dejo de buscar la voz por todos lados, tal vez, si solo dejaba que esto pasara la voz desaparecería.

Paso un largo momento en que la voz no respondía y el corazón de Spencer empezó a later de forma normal. Tenia razón, esta vez no había dejado a esa voz y ella había desaparecido por si sola, ahora si solo pudiera hacer eso con sus sueños…

-Bebé – esa voz, estaba a punto de irse de allí cuando la voz nuevamente apareció, pero esta vez justo detrás de él acompañada de pasos que hacían rechinar el piso - ¿Por qué no me visitas? – la voz sonaba nuevamente como su madre, pero esta vez ya no era burlona ni sarcástica, ahora sonaba muy triste - ¿por qué me abandonaste Spencer?

Reid sentía un enorme culpabilidad al oír esas palabras de su madre, ella o eso tenían razón, realmente el la había abandonado por tanto tiempo.

-Mamá – Spencer comenzó, pero los pasos empezaron a acercarse más y más a él, lo cual lo estaba asustando.

-¿Por te fuiste Spencer? – su madre parecía estar llorando y el no pudo resistirlo más, el tuvo que voltear en su dirección, pero casi se arrepiento cuando vio lo que se supone era su madre.

Allí frente a el estaba una mujer con un rostro demacrado, casi irreconocible por las marcas de la edad de una persona extremadamente mayor, esta no podía ser su madre, su madre era una mujer audaz y alegre y viva (cuando no estaba sufriendo un episodio). Pero lo más sorprendente y horrible fu cuando su madre alzó ambas manos frente a su rostro, entonces el pudo notar las muñecas sangrantes que parecían no cesar.

Reid sintió que su corazón se congelaba ante esta imagen – Mamá- fue lo único que pudo decir, su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil.

-Mira lo que nos has hecho Spencer – su madre lloraba, estaba claramente sufriendo – mira lo que nos hiciste hacer – puso sus manos en su cara, cubriendo su llanto y Spencer sintió que su corazón se partía.

-Mamá, por favor lo siento…- Spencer había comenzado a decir, pero su madre seguía envuelta en llanto, así que Spencer se acercó a ella en contra de todo su razonamiento lógico, cuando estuvo frente a ella trato nuevamente de hablar, pero ella seguía con su rostro hundido en sus manos sangrantes, el tenía que ayudarla, así que tomó suavemente las manos de su madre y las retiró de su rostro, ella seguía cabizbaja así que no podía ver del todo su rostro hasta que el le hablo de nuevo - Mamá…- Spencer había intentado, pero se arrepintió al instante cuando su madre nuevamente le mostró su rostro.

Esta mujer ya no era su madre, está cosa no era su madre, este horrible monstruo no era…

-**_¿PORQUÉ NOS ABANDONASTE?_** – la cosa le gritó horriblemente, su cara estaba llena de un odio mezclado con tristeza macabra. El intento alejarse, pero la cosa había tomado sus muñecas y las apretaba tan fuertemente que podía sentir como cortaba su circulación. Estaba tan asustado que no se había dado cuanta que estaba gritando.

-¡Spencer! – en un segundo la voz de Morgan estaba a su lado y el estaba en el piso, no había ningún rastro de la mujer en cuestión, el estaba mirando asustado por todas partes mientras Morgan le preguntaba que había pasado.

-Estuvo aquí – Spencer había tartamudeado – estuvo…aquí.

-¿Quién? – Morgan parecía no entender, pero también estaba viendo en todas direcciones en busca de quien se refería su amigo. Pero no había nadie, no había nadie más que ellos dos en la sala de su casa. Su amigo estaba temblando, estaba pálido y estaba sudando, una mueca de horror llenaba su rostro.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15.**

_"**¿Quién habitara en tu tabernáculo? ¿Quién morara en tu monte santo?**_**_El que anda en integridad y hace justicia, y habla verdad en su corazón. El que no calumnia con su lengua, ni hace mal a su prójimo, ni admite reproche alguno contra su vecino._****_Aquel cuyos ojos el vil es menospreciado, pero honra a los que temen._****_El que, aun jurando en daño suyo, no por eso cambia; quien su dinero no dio a usura, ni contra el inocente admitió cohecho. El que hace estas cosas no resbalara jamás."_**

Derek Morgan fue despertado a la 1:55 a.m. por un grito de completo terror que provenía de su sala y sonaba a su amigo Reid.

Inmediatamente olvido el sueño y se puso de pie, le tomo un segundo salir de su somnolencia inicial y agacharse al buro a un lado de su cama para tomar su arma y bajar las escaleras en busca de su amigo.

Eran la 1:56 a.m. cuando bajo las escaleras en busca de su amigo. Su casa estaba en completa oscuridad a excepción por la tenue luz que provenía de las farolas de la calle.

-Reid – murmuro, los ruidos en la sala indicaban que alguien estaba luchando - ¡Reid! – se apresuró a encontrarse a su amigo, estaba listo para una pelea con quien sea que se había atrevido a entrar en su casa y atacar a su hermano, pero… - ¿Reid?

Al principio no pudo distinguirlo bien, su amigo estaba parado en la sala, cerca del televisor, el parecía estar luchando contra el agarre de alguien, pero…no había nadie ahí.

-¡Reid! – él le grito y en un segundo su amigo ya no estaba luchando, si no que había caído al piso, temblando y pálido como una hoja.

-Él estuvo aquí – Spencer murmuraba con voz temblorosa, pero Morgan no veía a nadie.

-Amigo – Morgan trato de poner de pie a su amigo, pero al parecer no lograba sostener en sus piernas temblorosas – Spencer tranquilízate, respira Spencer – Morgan trato de calmar a su amigo.

-Estuvo aquí y…y…mi madre…mi madre…- Spencer estaba murmurando sin salir de su shock inicial.

-Tranquilízate amigo, vamos respira – Morgan estaba entrando en pánico, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero él no sabía qué hacer, él sabía que Spencer tendría estos episodios de pánico, después de todo había pasado dos años de tortura y quien sabe que más, pero, desde su ultima crisis en la que tuvo que golpearlo…él no se sentía en confianza para manejar la situación, así que hizo lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento.

》

Eran las 2:00 a.m. de la madrugada cuando Hotch recibió una llamada algo desesperada de Morgan, contándole de la última crisis que había sufrido Reid.

A las 2:20 a.m. Hotch se encontraba en la sala de su subordinado observando a su recientemente rescatado amigo y ex colega temblar y murmurar palabras sin sentido mientras tenía una mirada perdida entre el terror puro y la angustia.

-¿Qué paso? – Hotch inmediatamente había exigido, como si esto fuera un caso más.

-No lo sé, él estaba durmiendo después de que te fuiste esta tarde y luego, hace un momento me desperté al oír sus gritos, creí que alguien pudo haber venido a buscarlo, pero cuando baje no había nadie con él, el solo estaba gritando y parecía estar luchando con alguien, pero Hotch – Morgan miro directo a su jefe – no había nadie aquí con el – Morga dijo seriamente a su jefe y amigo – revise toda la casa, las ventanas y las puertas, Hotch, nadie a entrado ni salido de esta casa excepto tu.

Aaron sabia bien a lo que se refería su amigo con esto, pero, el aun no podía pensar en Reid de esa forma, de la misma manera en que veía a su madre.

-¿Crees que pudo haber estado dormido mientras luchaba contra esto? ¿tal vez algún tipo de sonambulismo? – Hotch quiso ver un nuevo enfoque.

-No lo sé Hotch, no me parecía que solo lo estuviera soñando, es decir, el realmente parecía asustado y estar luchando contra algo que lo sostenía.

-¿Sabes que decía cuando estaba luchando?

-No, solo estaba gritando y cuando se cayó al suelo lo único que dijo es que Él había estado aquí – Morgan suspiro angustiado – Creo que esto se esta saliendo de nuestras manos Hotch.

-No – Hotch no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido con ayudar a su amigo, mucho menos ahora que lo tenían de vuelta – tenemos que hacer lo posible por ayudarlo.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿qué tal si esto lo supera y a nosotros? Es decir, no sabemos todo lo que pudo haber sufrido estos dos años, aunque parezca el mismo el…

-Morgan, sea lo que sea que haya pasado estos años, nosotros estamos aquí para él, él nos necesita ahora - Hotch hablo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la discusión. Sabia lo que Morgan estaba tratando de decir, él también lo había pensado desde el momento en que observo a su amigo intentar saltar de la azotea del hospital, ¿qué tanto sabían ellos del infierno que Reid había sufrido estos años? Aunque el parecía normal, o al menos físicamente, ellos no sabían los secretos que su mente sin recuerdos guardaba, pero, aun así, el no estaba dispuesto a ceder y dejar a su amigo solo en esto, el se lo debía, él tenía que proteger a Reid, él no podía perderlo otra vez por su culpa.

Hotch se acerco a un Reid tembloroso y pálido, tenia la vista perdida en la pared, parecía estar murmurando algo que no era entendible ni siquiera para el que se había acercado a un lado de Reid.

-¿Reid? – Hotch hablo suavemente, no quería alterar al joven, al menos no mas de lo que ya estaba – Soy Hotch, ¿Cómo estás? – sabia que era una pregunta estúpida, pero dada la situación el tenia que empezar por algo más simple.

El joven simplemente seguía temblando y no miraba a su amigo; seguía repitiendo palabras incoherentes.

-¿Reid? – Hotch intento conseguir la atención del joven nuevamente, fallando en el intento por segunda vez, así que esta vez el intentaría algo un poco mas arriesgado, el acerco su mano a la del hombre delgado, este parecía notar el calor de su mano y miro a su ex jefe, su cara aún estaba pálida, pero al menos él había dejado de murmurar lo que sea que estaba murmurando.

-¿Hotch? – Spencer pregunto suavemente, como tratando de saber si este hombre era realmente su amigo o solo una ilusión más.

-Si Spencer soy yo – Hotch lo miro un poco preocupado, odiaba verlo así de asustado, le recordaba al hospital, a la azotea, a él tratando de saltar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Morgan? ¿Dónde esta mi madre? -Spencer empezó a mirar por toda la habitación, de repente había salido de su transe y ahora parecía enérgico por conseguir respuestas a sus preguntas.

-Spencer, Spencer – Hotch tomo al hombre más joven de los hombros y suavemente lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo, Spencer lo miraba como su hijo cuando no entendía el porqué de algo.

-Hotch

-Spencer tienes que relajarte, tuviste alguna clase de ataque de pánico, estabas muy alterado – Hotch no retiro las manos de los hombros de su amigo, de alguna manera sentía que podía trasmitir algo de tranquilidad a su alterado ex colega.

\- Hotch no, no puedo quedarme aquí, yo…yo…el estuvo aquí, ella me dijo que…que mi madre, dios mi madre…- Spencer parecía caer de nuevo en este trance en el que se encontraba hace unos momentos, murmurando cosas sin sentido aparente.

-Spencer tranquilízate y respira, necesito que me digas todo lo que viste – Hotch lo miro de una forma exigente, como cuando solía interrogar a ciertos sospechosos.

-Pero, Hotch tenemos que ver como esta mi madre – la voz de Spencer resonaba en urgencia, estaba claro que el estaba preocupado por su madre – Hotch, yo…yo vi a mi madre, y…y…y esa cosa me dijo que yo no la visitaba mas y que ella me extrañaba y yo…y yo… - Spencer comenzaba a desmoronarse nuevamente, a lo que Hotch apretó suavemente su hombro, mostrándole que seguía aquí con él, lo cual pareció surgir efecto por que su amigo se calmó y siguió hablando – Hotch, por favor, tengo que saber cómo está mi madre por favor, por favor, por favor Hotch, déjame saber cómo esta ella – Spencer estaba prácticamente suplicándole y él no podía dejar de sentirse más culpable por el hecho de que Spencer no pudiera ir a visitar a su madre enferma.

-Spencer – hablo suavemente – sabes que no puedes hacerlo – pudo ver la decepción y tristeza en sus grandes ojos avellana – no ahora por lo menos – trato de sonar esperanzador, aunque dudaba de que Spencer lo viera así.

-¿Cuándo? – Spencer sabia que la respuesta no le iba a gustar, pero el tenía que saber.

-No por ahora Spencer, no hasta que resolvamos lo que tenemos aquí.

-¿Hasta que me encierren por mi propio secuestro? – la mirada de Spencer cambio, se mostraba algo agresivo ahora.

-Spencer sabes que no me refiero a eso, no te encerraran por algo así.

-¿No? Pero si es el mismo sistema que me está culpando Hotch – Spencer estaba molesto y frustrado – Hotch, necesito ver a mi madre, saber como esta ella, no la e visto en años, debe estar preguntándose por mi – la cara de Spencer golpeaba a Hotch como miles de puñaladas en el pecho.

-Spencer te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe tu podrás visitarla todo lo que quieras, pero por ahora lo último que necesitas es que el buro este tras de ti o peor, que los hombres que te secuestraron vallan tras de ti.

Spencer no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a ser el hombre derrotado de la tarde ayer, sabia que estaba decepcionando a Spencer en miles de formas, y no sabía cuándo dejaría de hacerlo, pero ahora él sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por su propio bien, o al menos el trataba de creerlo.

》

7 horas después y una vez que Hotch y Morgan se habían asegurado de que Reid volviera a dormir Hotch entro a su oficina solo para descubrir que alguien mas ya estaba en ella esperándolo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – Hotch pregunto a la figura que reconocía y que menos esperaba ver en este momento.

-Aaron, llegas temprano – su jefa Erin Strauss estaba parada observando a través de la ventana de la oficina de Hotch. – No cabe duda que eres un hombre de rutina.

-Es parte del trabajo. – Erin soltó una risa sarcástica, estaba claro que ella no estaba aquí para dar buenas noticias; como la mayoría de las veces.

-El trabajo – ella murmuro – quien no te conociera pensaría que eres el hombre perfecto para este trabajo Aaron, eres comprometido, leal, honesto, pero a veces creo que no lo eres, o al menos no a tu trabajo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – Aaron podía intuir a lo que su jefa se refería, pero no quería simplemente sacar suposiciones.

-Me refiero Aarón – su jefa se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su escritorio, dejando una USB en su escritorio - a que hasta los mas duros pueden ser segados por los sentimientos – Erin lo miro seriamente, estaba claro que los rodeos se habían acabado – espero y no seas uno de ellos – ella miro la USB como reforzando su punto – y veas con claridad los hechos, las personas cambian Aarón, y no podemos saber cuánto.

Con esto su jefa camino hacia la entrada de su oficina, dejándolo solo en su oficina con el unico sonido de los tacones de su jefa en el pasillo.

Hotch se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, encendió su computadora y conecto la USB que le había dado su jefa. El tenia un presentimiento sobre lo que podría ser pero…

La USB mostro un video llamado Prueba B.

Hotch se estremeció cuando vio la imagen de este, mostraba a un hombre arrodillado y al parecer golpeado.

Pulso el icono para reproducir el video.

Gritos de desesperación y dolor fue lo primero que escuchó, seguido de huesos rotos y llanto, hombres luchando hasta la muerte. Solo uno de ellos siendo el ganador. Una figura encapuchada se acercó al hombre ganador y Hotch sintió un nudo en la garganta, algo sobre el le resultaba extraño.

-_¿Por qué me hiciste hacerlo?_ –una lamentable voz surgió del hombre cansado y herido.

La figura encapuchada se acerco al hombre arrodillado y de repente esas manos pálidas, esa voz y ese rostro eran tan familiares para Hotch, como el recuerdo de haber escuchado esa misma voz esta madrugada quebrarse por el terror de una crisis derivara de sus recuerdos en cautiverio, esa misma voz que en ese maldito video sonaba tan vanidoso y seguro de si mismo, como si fuera otra persona diferente al pobre hombre que había visto hace unas horas.

-_Ahora podrás servirme_\- vio una sonrisa vil formarse en esa cara tierna y supo de inmediato que sus peores temores estaban siendo confirmados en una simple imagen, pues allí, de pie ante el pobre hombre golpeado se encontraba su querido amigo y ex colega, el Dr. Spencer Reid.


End file.
